Creepypastas a la TMNT
by Keiko Kimiko
Summary: ¿Te gustan las Creepypastas? ¿Te Gusta TMNT? Pues entra y averigua que pasa al mesclar estos dos contenidos
1. Chapter 1

**Hola y bienvenidos a este especial de gritos y terror**

Sí se que es un poco fuera de fecha, pero como lo prometido es deuda aquí les traje esta pequeña historia la cual espero sea de su agrado

**Renuncia: las tortugas ninja no me pertenecen y en sí la historia tampoco esto es solo una adaptación de la Creepypasta con el mismo nombre**

Sin más que decir les dejo la historia y nos leemos abajo

* * *

><p>La Cosa de afuera<p>

Era una tarde relativamente normal en la granja O'neil, y era relativamente ya que el menor de los ninjas se encontraba corriendo de un lado a otro, llevando golosinas, refrescos, almohadas y por su puesto pizza entre otras cosas, de la casa hacia el granero. Esto debido a que esa noche se tenia planeado un torneo de videogames, esto con motivo de prueba de la nueva consola recién armada por nuestra Techno- Tortuga favorita, dicho torneo videojugavilistico dio inicio cerca de las 8 PM, y como era de esperase uno tras otro fueron cayendo ante la indiscutible experiencia de Miguel Ángel, todos iban perdiendo partida tras partida, hasta que solo quedo uno

Mickey: Ha, en tu cara Casey

Casey: no es justo, me distraje porque Abril tiro palomitas sobre mi control

Mickey: oh vamos viejo, no tienes una excusa mejor- dijo victorioso el gamer de la familia Hamato- Bueno quien es mi siguiente victima jeje es decir mi rival

Rafa: Yo no estaría tan confiado si fuera tu enano

Mickey: ¿por qué lo dices?- pregunto un tanto confundido- ¿Quién sigue?

Donnie: Yo- dijo muy seguro el genio

Casey: huuuyy esto va a estar bueno

Leo: y que lo digas

Y no era para menos, ya que no se ponía en duda la habilidad de ambos quelonios en cuanto a vídeo juegos se trata. Y así todos se acomodaron para ver el "Duelo de Titanes", lo que ninguno se esperaba es que partida tras partida, juego tras juego el resultado siempre fuera el mismo

Mickey: EMPATE OTRA VEZ? !- señalo ya un tanto alterado, y no era para menos pues llevaban más de 3 horas seguidas de juego casi ininterrumpido, y poco a poco loa espectadores se retiraron hasta que solo quedaron los dos competidores

Donnie: Esto ya es una ridiculez en cuestiones de probabilidad- señalo un poco irritado y cansado, mientras veía la hora en su T-fon- ¿Qué?! Una de la mañana? !

Mickey: ¿Qué?!, Debes estar bromeando- dijo sorprendiéndose al enterarse de cuan tarde era

Donnie: Velo por ti mismo- dijo sosteniendo el celular para que pudiera ver

Mickey: Ya es muy Tarde

Donnie: no me digas genio- ironizo el más alto- Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir y ya mañana seguimos con esto

Mcikey: qué, acaso ya te acobardaste?- dijo en tono de burla

Donnie: claro que No- dijo con decisión- Si eso quieres y estas dispuesto a soportarlo

Mickey: Insinúas que no soy capaz de soportar una noche de desvelo?- pregunto como si eso fuese lo más insultante y ridículo del universo

Donnie: recuerdas la vez se Blister Stoked?

Mickey: pe... pero, eso no cuenta

Donnie: Como digas, ok si estas dispuesto no me opongo. -dijo decidido- solo espérame, iré al baño

Mickey: pero el baño esta en la casa

Donnie: por eso te dije que me esperaras, no tardo, mientras escoge el juego que quieras

Mickey: esta bien

Después de esto, Donnie fue a la casa para hacer uso del baño mientras Miguel Ángel se quedo solo en el granero, el cual a pesar de estar bien iluminado por lamparas y focos (ya que no contaba con ventanas) le seguía dando algo de miedo al estar solo. Pero los minutos pasaban, tan lentos y tortuosos como solo un impaciente infante puede sentirlos, y al ver que su hermano aun no volvía y que se había terminado el último trozo de pizza decidió ir a la casa. Se levanto del sillón de almohadas en donde se encontraba y se dirigió a la puerta y al abrirla se llevo una sorpresa, Donatello se encontraba fuera del granero, pero lo más extraño era que estaba viéndolo con una mirada vacía

Mickey: hey Donnie, acaso no tenias que ir al baño

Pero Donatello no le contesto

Mickey: bien como quieras, en ese caso iré yo por unos trozos de pizza

Miguel camino normal pero incomodo hasta la casa, porque Donatello lo siguió caminando muy cerca de él viéndole con esa mirada vacía pero al mismo tiempo sarcástica, y al llegar Miguel entro a la casa, pero Donatello se quedo fuera con la puerta entreabierta pero sin entrar

Mickey:¿no piensas entrar?

Pero de nuevo no obtuvo respuesta alguna, claro salvo la siniestra sonrisa que se formo en el rostro de Donnie. Pero lo más extraño de lo que se pudo percatar Miguel Ángel fue al topar por accidente el hombro de su hermano ya que lo sintió frió, casi como si de un trozo de concreto, pero no le quiso prestar atención así decidió simplemente entrar a la casa.

Una vez adentro fue directo a la cocina a preparar una bandeja con los trozos de pizza del refrigerador, un par de golosinas y refrescos todo lo suficiente como para continuar con el duelo toda la madrugada; cuando ya tenia todo listo para regresar al granero con su hermano decidió aprovechar el viaje y pasar de una vez al baño para no interrumpir más tarde el torneo, subió pues las escaleras y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, pero al tomar la perilla de la puerta e intentar entrar paso algo que Mickey no pudo creer

-Hey, estoy aquí-

Alguien dijo desde dentro de la habitación, pero lo que petrifico al menor fue que la voz a quien pertenecían esas palabras era la de su hermano genio.

Mickey: ~_pero esto, Esto es ... ES IMPOSIBLE... Donnie esta afuera, debo estar alucinando~ _pensó Mickey e inmediatamente intento abrir la puerta

Donnie: Hey, chicos esperen sigo aquí- señalo ya un poco molesto ante la insistencia

Miguel Ángel no cabía en sí, lo que estaba pasando simplemente era imposible, pero más haya de eso estaba paralizado, no solo por la impresión sino y en mayor parte por el intenso temor que crecía dentro de él, unos pocos pero eternos segundos después Mickey logro reaccionar y lo único que atino a hacer fue gritar y caer de espaldas al suelo, por supuesto que esto despertó a todos, haciendo también que Donatello saliera rápidamente del baño para saber que le pasaba al peque de la familia.

Leo: ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto un poco alterado- ¿Estas bien Mickey?

Rafa:¿ Qué rayos ocurre aquí? -pregunto mientras portaba sus Sais

Casey: Oigan, ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

A pesar de todas las preguntas Mickey parecía no entender y para cuando Donnie salio del baño todo el mundo ya estaba levantando al menor y preguntándole que pasaba, Mickey calmándose lo más posible les dijo lo que recién le había ocurrido, obviamente nadie le creyó en especial luego de ir a revisar y darse cuenta que no había nada fuera de la casa.

Leo: Oye Mickey, cálmate todo esta en tu cabeza

Rafa: si, al parecer tantos vídeo juegos al fin terminaron de fundirte el cerebro

Abril: sera mejor que dejen ya de jugar y duerman

Donnie: creo que eso es lo mejor

Leo: pero deben ir y limpiar la comida del granero antes de dormir

Mickey: pe... pero Leo, esa cosa esta afuera y...

Casey: cálmate ya viejo, fue solo una alucinación por jugar tanto

Leo: Ya, vasta de excusas deben ir a limpiar antes de dormir... Buenas noches

-Buenas Noches- dijeron todos antes de irse, incluyendo a Donnie quien casi arrastró a Mickey al granero para limpiar todo ya que razonablemente Miguel seguía muy asustado pero seguro de lo que Paso. Ya en el granero ambos hermanos comenzaron la limpieza del lugar, pero al pasar unos minutos Miguel Ángel comenzó a escuchar ruidos fuera del granero, parecía que vinieran desde el bosque

Mickey: ¿oíste eso hermano?- pregunto asustado

Donnie: oir qué? -dijo obviando el hecho de no escuchar nada anormal- Ya Mickey, déjate de tonterías y ayúdame a limpiar para irnos a dormir

Mickey: esta bien- y sin más apuro sus pasos para limpiar, no por querer dejar todo impecable sino por lo más pronto posible marcharse, pero no transcurrieron ni 20 minutos mas cuando esos extraños sonidos se escucharon otra vez, con la diferencia que ya no se oían mucho mas cerca

Donnie: ¿Qué fue eso?

Mickey: Te lo dije, esa cosa sigue afuera

Donnie: déjate de tonterías y ayúdame a cerrar la puerta

Ambos se abalanzaron sobre la puerta del granero para cerrarla quedándose sentados, recostándose en forma de barrera

Mickey: te dije que eso seguía afuera

Donnie: No sigas con esa tontería

Mickey: entonces ¿como explicas estos ruidos?

Donnie: pues... debe ser algún animal- pero como si lo hubiera escuchado esa cosa comenzó a arañar las paredes y seguidamente la puerta justo en donde se encontraban sentados casi como si "eso" supiera donde estaban. Ante esto ambos saltaron y corrieron en dirección opuesta a la puerta, Mickey abrazó a Donnie como si se estuviera aferrando a una tabla en medio del océano.

Los minutos pasaban y los ruidos poco a poco fueron desapareciendo y cuando por fin no se escucharon mas, Mickey y Donnie no sabían que hacer estaban demasiado alterados como para siquiera articular palabra, era tal su estado que incluso Mickey comenzó a sollozar mientras ocultaba su lagrimeante rostro en el plaston de su hermano; esto fue lo que por fin hizo reaccionar a Donatello

Donnie: calma Mickey, tranquilo ya todo pasó- empezó a consolar el mayor mientras acariciaba gentilmente el caparazón del pequeño-

Mickey: es... esta bien- dijo tranquilizándose un poco- ¿Qué haremos ahora Donnie ?

Donnie: creo que lo mejor sera llamar a los demás para ver si están bien- dijo razonando mentalmente otras opciones pues tenia el leve presentimiento que eso no seria una tarea fácil- préstame tu T-fon

Mickey: y el tuyo?- pregunto mientras le extendía con su temblorosa mano el aparato

Donnie: lo deje en la casa antes de regresar a limpiar- contesto mientras marcaba el numero de Leo, pero casi se quedo de piedra al escuchar que el teléfono que él mismo construyo parecía no funcionar, era como cuando Stokman los encerro en ese bobo laberinto... de la muerte

Mickey: ¿qué... pasa bro?- dijo al ver la confusa y alterada mirada que tenia el de purpura

Donnie: no sirven...- comenzó calmado- no lo entiendo... no hay nada que pudiera interferir con la señal... esto... esto no puede estar pasando- concluyo con un tono un tanto alterado pero mas aún lleno de miedo

Mickey: esto debe ser una broma- dijo ya en un hilo de voz

Al no tener mas remedio Donatello se levanto del suelo y se dispuso a ir a la puerta, al ver la actitud de su hermano y saber bien lo que se proponía, Miguel Ángel rogo a su hermano e intento sostenerle para que cambiara de opinión

Mickey: No lo hagas Donnie!. Es muy peligroso!- rogó intentando apelar a la lógica del genio- Por favor no me dejes solo!- termino por suplicar el menor mientras sostenía uno de los delgados brazos de su hermano

Donnie: tranquilo Mickey, no me pasara nada- dijo casi como si él mismo se lo creyera, cosa que no era cierta- iré corriendo a la casa y les diré a los demás que revisemos afuera para asegurarnos que ya no haya nada

Mickey: pero no es un animal, lo se lo vi- dijo empezando llorar de nuevo- no vayas Donnie, por favor no vayas

Donnie: ya vuelvo

Y así Donatello tomando el mayor valor posible salio del granero cerrando la puerta tras de sí y corriendo a todo lo que sus piernas daban. Mientras Miguel Ángel se quedó aterrorizado dentro del granero escuchando los pasos de su hermano sobre las hojas secas hasta que de pronto pudo escuchar como esos pasos paraban casi en seco y comenzaban a dirigirse en dirección opuesta a la que deberían, segundos después Donatello toco desesperado la puerta y luego entraba sumamente alterado

Mickey: ¿qué paso?- pregunto nervioso al ver la agitación del mas alto

Donnie: lo... lo vi

Mickey: a... a quien?

Donnie: A ESA COSA- exclamo asustado

Estas palabras sorprendieron a Mickey y casi lo dejaron mudo, dejándolo articular un casi sordo -¿Como lo sabes?- a lo que ni lento ni perezoso Donatello le explico de forma alterada como al tratar de correr hacia la casa, la cual nunca le había parecido estar tan lejana del granero como en esa ocasión, se topo con Leonardo quien para su sorpresa no tenia su muleta, esto le hizo reducir un poco la velocidad pero lo que en verdad lo hizo para en seco fue ver como a lo lejos, en una de las ventanas de la casa, se distinguía perfectamente la silueta del líder usando su muleta al caminar. Después de ver esto el supuesto Leonardo que estaba fuera de la casa volteo a ver a Donatello, girando su cuello de manera inhumana dirigiéndole una muy macabra sonrisa, esto fue lo que provocó que regresara al granero.

Esto asusto muchísimo al de naranja, lo cual lo hizo temblar de miedo. Ha estas alturas Donatello ya se había tranquilizado un poco dándose cuenta que no fue la mejor idea el contarle a Mickey lo que había visto, pero el miedo nublo su razonamiento a lo que, asumiendo el fruto de su imprudente acción, comenzó a consolar y calmar a su hermanito y cuando al fin Mickey se tranquilizó, lo que fuera que estuviera afuera comenzó a rasguñar nuevamente las paredes pero ahora golpeando la puerta con claras intenciones de entrar; ante esto los chicos comenzaron a bloquear la puerta con todo lo que encontraron a su paso.

Así los minutos pasaron y "esa cosa" continuaba fuera rasguñando las paredes y golpeando insistentemente la puerta, y el hecho de que no hubieran ventanas no hizo más que acrecentar su ansiedad. Mickey y Donnie estaban aterrorizados, abrazándose uno al otro en busca de protección, así fue como pasaron la madrugada.

A la mañana siguiente Rafa fue el primero en percatarse que sus dos hermanos menores no habían dormido en la casa, pensando que ignoraron la orden de Leo y siguieron jugando en el granero se dirigió allí para ir a despertarlos antes que el Leonardo se diera cuenta. Pero su sorpresa fue enorme al llegar y darse cuenta que la puerta estaba trancada y no podia abrirse, sin entender mucho simplemente comenzó a hablar/gritar para que abrieran sin ningún éxito. Al cansarse de esto llamo a Casey pero ni entre los dos pudieron abrir la puerta hizo falta que, un aun herido, Leo y una no muy fuerte Abril ayudaran usando un pequeño auto que casi no funcionaba, para derribar las puertas del granero. Pero al abrirlas no sabían como reaccionar ya que Donnie y Mickey estaban en estado de shock, y cuando Leo se acerco para ver que no estuvieran heridos ambos tuvieron un ataque de pánico.

Cuando por fin los lograron calmar, Donnie fue quien relato todo lo ocurrido, al principio todos parecían escépticos y pensaban que fue simplemente una pesadilla que tubieron por jugar demasiado, pero al ver el exterior del granero y las marcas de garras que este tenían decidieron investigar en los alrededores por si se trataba de un nuevo mutante o algo por el estilo; pero no encontraron nada, ni una sola huella o rastro que pudiera dar explicación alguna de lo que Paso esa noche.

* * *

><p><strong>Y bueno esto es todo por esta entrega mis queridos lectores<strong>

Espero les haya agradado esta adaptación de Creepypasta y sí es así díganmelo en los comentarios y talvéz en un futuro adapte otra Creepypasta al universo de las TMNT sin más solo me disculpo por las faltas de horrografía

Casi lo olvido para aquellos que quieran contactarme de forma más rápida les informo que ya he creado mis perfil en Facebook pueden encontrare como Kimiko Keiko Hamato Kinomoto. Espero que me agreguen para poder estar en contacto

Sin más por ahora me despido

Hasta la próxima


	2. Capítulo 2: El muñeco Bebé

**Hola mis queridos seguidores del Terror y los reptiles mutantes hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta serie de Creepy pastas tmnt- transformadas espero sea de su agrado, los perturbe y los no los deje dormir bien esta noche, muy bien no es para tanto no da tanto miedo esta historia pero espero les guste**

**Decidí publicar este cap pues aun no adelanto demasiado el cap 6 de un accidente nostalgico (para quien le interese) pero mañana tengo un gran examen y decidi relajarme un poco escribiendo, por favor deseadme éxito pues es un muy, muy pero muy importante examen el de mañana**

**Pero el simple hecho de escribir para tan bellos y bellas lectores y lectoras es de más inspirador y motivante para mí**

**Sin más que decir disfruten del terror**

**RENUNCIA: TMNT no me pertenecen, tampoco las Creepy-pastas solamente su adaptación al universo mutante **

* * *

><p>El muñeco Bebé<p>

Habían pasado ya varios años desde la última vez que el Krang intento algún de sus planes de terraformación, los chicos tenían ya más de veinticinco años. Hacia un par de años los crímenes se calmaron y los chicos tenían poco patrullaje, New York era cada vez una mejor ciudad. Y no era lo único que iba mejorando la relación entre los dos amigos humanos era cada vez más cercana, pasaron de conocidos a amigos a novios y hacía apenas un año que se convirtieron en marido y mujer, la alegría reino en la ceremonia incluso Donatello no pudo inundarse de la alegría que irradiaba su antiguo amor en el día de su boda.

Luego de la boda parecía que todos los días eran de luna de miel para los recién casados, estaban tan felices de estar juntos que era casi imposible la ausencia de dulzura a su alrededor, aunque lo casado no le quito algunos malos hábitos al pelinegro pues aun acostumbraba irse de copas con Rafael de vez en cuando. Al pasar un año parecía que nada podría mejorar la relación de la feliz pareja pero fue entonces cuando ocurrió.

Mickey: ¿qué caparazones pasa aquí bro?- preguntó el pecoso a su hermano mayor, pues se había armado un embrollo en la alcantarilla, Rafa estaba encerrado con Casey en el dojo mientras Donnie había salido a toda velocidad en el tortumovil n busca de Abril

Leo: no tengo idea Mickey- a pesar de los años nunca dejaron de decirle así al menor- pero sea lo que sea debe ser grave

Pasados unos minutos llego Donnie con Abril, quien de inmediato fue al dojo sacando a Rafa y quedándose sola con Casey.

Leo: hey Raph, ¿qué sucede?- preguntó ansioso cuando su hermano salió/fue echado del dojo

Rafa: ...-no atinaba a decir palabra alguna solo hacia confusas señas y caras graciosas en lo que al parecer era un intento por comprender algo.

Pero no pudieron siquiera esperar a que Rafa intentara comportarse normalmente pues un ensordecedor grito salió del dojo seguido de un ruido seco indicando que algo o alguien habían caído al suelo sin reparo. Y por instinto los chicos entraron por la fuerza al dojo y lo que vieron los dejo aún más perplejos, Splinter estaba en el suelo aparentemente inconsciente mientras Casey le gritaba a Abril que él ayudaría a Splinter y sin permitirle a la humana siquiera agacharse dejando obviamente desatendido al inconsciente roedor.

Los cuatro quelonios estaban al borde de un ataque, no entendían nada, alguno estaba a punto de estallar, bueno más bien todos, la pregunta era quien….

Mickey: ¡¿QUÉ CAPARAZONES ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!

…Lo haría primero, pues Miguel Ángel fue al primero que la gota le rebalso el vaso y pues después de semejante grito todos se callaron en el dojo y dirigieron sus sorprendidas miradas al pequeño quien claramente estaba al borde de un arranque de ira, esos característicos de Rafael.

_**5 minutos después **_

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala de estar sentados en los sofás frente al televisor, con un semiconsciente Sensei quien aún sostenía una bolsa con hielo en su cabeza más por su confusión que por el golpe. Los humanos les dijeron que les explicarían todo en unos momentos, que intentaran calmarse, pero como siempre mientras más le digas a alguien que se calme más impaciente parece estar y luego de los 5 minutos más eternamente molestos de los chicos Abril y Casey salieron del dojo y se dirigieron a hablar con todos.

Casey: Chi…Chicos tenemos una noticia que darles- dijo nervioso y tartamudeando el normalmente confiado vigilante, pero el que demostrará tal nerviosismo no hiso más que impacientar a todos, más a Rafa

Rafa: si nos lo imaginamos pero ¿Qué Carajo Es?- dijo importándole poco el tacto en sus palabras

Abril: Pues verán chicos- dijo con una tierna mirada, extrañando más por el hecho de no alterarse con los gritos de Rafa, siendo ella una de las primeras en regañarlo al usar ese tipo de vocabulario – ustedes son como nuestra familia en verdad yo siempre los he considerado como hermanos y es por eso que yo- dijo mientras limpiaba una lagrima que se escurrió de sus ojos

Casey: Es por eso que no sabíamos cómo debíamos darles esta noticia- prosiguió al ver que a su esposa no le salían las palabras

Mickey: ¿Qué noticia?- insistió al ver que sus amigos humanos hablaban, hablaban y no decían nada

Abril: Pues en resumen- dijo mientras veía complemente a su pareja

Casey/Abril: VAN A SER TÍOS- soltaron al unísono mientras todos los chicos caían de espaldas con las bocas abiertas y Sensei nuevamente reposaba sus cabeza en la bolsa con hielos que sostenía

Así es Abril Jones estaba embarazada, luego del impacto inicial de la noticia todos pasaron a felicitar a la pareja, sin dejar a fuera las excentricidades de Mickey frotando el vientre de Abril, prácticamente hicieron una fiesta ese día para conmemorar la noticia compraron comida y bebidas y empezaron a festejar sin más

Donnie: Oye no quiero ser indiscreto- dijo tratando de sonar lo menos metiche que podía, pero simplemente era imposible en esos momentos- pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?- dijo tratando de que su mirada no se desviara al vientre de la pelirroja para que no se malinterpretara y ella pensara que le decía gorda o algo así.

Casey: si cariño- dijo afirmando- no me has dicho

Abril: pues el doctor dijo que tengo 9 semanas- dijo haciendo memoria

Leo: wow, no pensé que llevarás tanto tiempo, aún no se nota nada- dijo señalando a la chica en su zona abdominal (N/A: si Leo ya sabemos que Secuestros Locos no está gorda… por ahora)

Donnie: en realidad el embarazo es notoria hasta el tercer trimestre

Mickey: tercer ¿qué?

Rafa: tú nunca cambiarás Mickey

Todos: jajaja

Y Bueno así pasó, todo el mundo estaba, mmmm como decirlo, emocionados nivel 9 mil (N/A: imaginen que digo esto como vegeta con su medidor XD) todo el mundo llenaba de obsequios a la pareja y claro todos sufrían por los repentinos antojos de Abril. Pero en especial hubo un regalo hecho por Donatello; hacía tiempo que estaban rentando unos muñecos de practica en unas clases de maternidad especiales, pero Casey no pudo conseguir uno para Abril, por lo que Donnie le hiso un muñeco bebé para que pudiera practicar, pero como todos sabemos Don es un genio por lo que el muñeco de práctica que hiso era casi un bebé androide, lloraba, gritaba, mojaba su pañal, debían darle de comer, era casi real, incluso la apariencia que Don con ayuda de sus hermanos y Sensei le dieron al muñeco era sumamente realista.

Abril estaba más que agradecida por el regalo de su amigo genio, y lo cuidaba como si fuera un niño real, solo existía un pequeño problema, en ocasiones por algún fallo el bebé no dejaba de llorar y la única forma de callarlo era darle un par de golpecitos en la cabeza, donde estaba el sistema de sonido del muñeco, Donnie quiso arreglarlo pero Abril ya encariñada con el muñeco dijo que no, que estaba bien.

Pasaron los meses y el esperado día llego al fin, y pues

_**En la Alcantarilla**_

Rafa: ¿Cómo está?

Leo: ¿todo salió bien?

Donnie: ¿fue natural o por cesárea?

Mickey: dejen de preguntar tonteras, ¡¿fue niño o niña?!

Todos se amontonaban para hablar-gritar en el celular de Rafa, y no es para menos pues todos estaban ansiosos por conocer a su primer sobrino

Casey-Tel: Tranquilos todos, pronto lo sabrán- dijo en tono forzosamente misterioso

Splinter: ¡¿Fue niño o niña?!- pregunto ansioso el maestro mientras entraba a la sala de estar donde estaban batallando por el teléfono, si amigos y amigas ni el maestro se salva de esta inquietante expectativa.

Donnie: ¿Cuánto apuestan a que es niña?- dijo muy confiado el genio

Rafa: jaja- se río con sarcasmo- te sientes muy seguro solo porque tu muñequita que le regalaste es niña también.

Leo: sí Don, yo creo que será niño

Rafa: Igual yo

Mickey: Pues para mí será niña- dijo muy seguro el pecoso- entonces ¿Cuánto?

Leo: una semana de lavar los platos- dijo muy seguro estrechando la mano de Mickey

Donnie: ¿solo eso?- dijo con un tono burlesco- creo que no están muy seguros

Rafa: que sea un mes, incluyendo los "experimentos culinarios" de Mickey

Donnie: Hecho- dijo estrechando su mano y justo en ese momento entraron Abril y Casey, quien seguía gritando por el teléfono al ser ignorado durante un buen rato por sus amigos, esta demás decir que todos se atropellaron y empujaron para llegar a la pareja y al nuevo integrante de la peculiar familia.

Todos (si incluyendo a Splinter): ¡¿Es niño o niña?!

Abril quien aún se encontraba en silla de ruedas, pues había pasado dos noches en el hospital, claro sin que nadie le dijera nada a los chicos, pero ya se encontraba perfecta, intentaba decirles pero su esposo le hiso una pequeña seña y ella le dio a la nueva criaturita, Casey de inmediato se acercó cargando cuidadosamente al bebé, mostrándole su bella carita a sus nuevos y raros tíos y su tercer abuelo (N/A: contando a los padres de Casey y Abril son 3, bebé suertudo lo inundarían de regalos y apapachos)

Casey: Es una bella niña- dijo mientras la pequeña hacia unos pequeños movimientos con sus manitas aun con sus ojitos cerrados-

Abril: Se llamará Selena- dijo anticipándose a todos los comentarios de los chicos

Esta escena estaban tan cargada de azúcar que todos dieron gracias de no ser diabéticos. Era lo más dulce y tierno el estar todos juntos con la pequeña Selena y sus padres, todo era hermoso, solo había algo extraño y eso era que Abril aún tenía al muñeco de practica con ella y cuando Casey cargaba a Selena ella tomaba al muñeco, Mickey notó esto y le pareció raro pero como nadie parecía darle importancia no dijo nada en su lugar recalco

Mickey: Muy bien Donnie, parece que algunos de los presentes deben empezar a lavar los platos de la comida- dijo señalado a sus hermanos minutos después que la pareja se retirara

Rafa: o no, ni lo pienses enano es tu turno de…- dijo parando en seco al recordar la apuesta

Donnie: ¿acaso olvidaron la apuesta?- pregunto burlescamente mientras los mayores veían con cansancio todo lo que enseriaron durante la reunión

Los días pasaron y Abril y Casey solo los llamaban por teléfono, pues aun debían adaptarse un poco a la vida de padres, más que todo Casey pues pare él era como si tuviera gemelas pues Abril se negaba a apagar a la muñeca de practica incluso la sentaba junto a Selena quien la mayoría de veces terminaba llorando al cabo de unos minutos. Casey pensó que solo era una etapa, que Abril lo superaría al cabo de unos días una semana a lo mucho, pero no, era estresante estar así, su preocupación llego al punto que decidió hablarle a Donnie y lo convenció de llegar a su apartamento para desactivarla y llevársela el Lunes por la mañana cuando Casey y Abril fueran al doctor, el único problema para el vigilante nocturno era que faltaban dos días para ello, pero decidió calmarse y esperar. El sábado paso todo tranquilo, igual el día domingo pero al llegar la noche de ese día todo parecía irreal

Leo: ¿¡estás seguro Rafa!?- preguntó el líder mientras él y sus hermanos corrían por las azoteas en dirección al apartamento de la pareja humana.

Rafa: si, te repito que Casey me llamó

Donnie: ¿¡pero que dijo!?

Rafa: no lo entendí bien, pero algo de la bebé

Mickey: ¿¡LA BEBÉ!?- dijo al caer en cuenta de la conversación de la cual se ausento casi todo el camino- CORRAN ENTONCES- dijo adelantándose a sus hermanos

Pero al llegar al apartamento nada los pudo haber preparado para lo que vieron, Casey estaba sentado en el sofá junto a la ventana donde los chicos momentos antes entraron, el apartamento estaba casi completamente destrozado y solo se veía una luz en el dormitorio principal, lo demás estaba obscuro.

Casey intentaba explicar algo, pero solo balbuceaba algo de salir a la tienda, regresar y que la bebé lloraba y al decir el nombre de Abril gritaba y lloraba

Mickey tuvo que quedarse con él, y gracias a Dios no vio lo que estaba en la habitación. Al entrar los tres mayores vieron algo pero que cuando se enfrentaban al clan del pie o los dragones, la habitación estaba repleta de sangre, todo estaba tirado, roto o desarreglado y lo peor, lo pero el pequeño cuerpo de la bebé, de Selena estaba tirado en el basurero con la cabeza abierta. Los chicos no podían creer lo que veían pero no sabían que era peor si todo lo que acababan de ver o el hecho que Abril estuviera como si nada en la cama cargando algo en una sábana pequeña.

Leo: A-Abril ¿qué sucedió?- pregunto intentado así dar algo de luz al asunto

Abril: no ha pasado nada Leo- dijo sumamente tranquila

Donnie: pero- dijo tartamudeando y con un hilo de voz temblorosa- la … la bebé

Abril: está aquí Donnie- dijo mostrando lo que cargaba, era la muñeca

Rafa: pero… pero- intentaba razonar

Abril: no entiendo que tienen chicos- dijo con una ¿sincera? Desubicación- lo único que hice fue apagar al muñeco como Donnie dijo- rio un poco- pero no se callaba- rio más- y lloraba más fuerte- empezaba a inquietarse- pero luego- volvió a estar calmada- solo se callo

Fin

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno eso es todo por esta entrega espero les guste y dejenme en los comentarios que Creepy-pasta les gustaría leer en una proxima, ya me han dado varias ideas muy buenas, solo denme tiempo<strong>

**Si más por el momento**

Sayonara, adiós, Bye, chia, Aloha

y nos leemos una proxima vez


	3. Capítulo 3: Sé que estas Despierto

**Saludos y Bienveniu mis queridos lectores amantes del Terror y los reptiles Mutantes**

**YA ES OCTUBRE**

**Por lo cual doy inicio al mes del terror (para mí) con esta Creepy-pasta wuajajaja**

**Se que abandoné un poco este fic pero creanme cuando digo que en este mes lo reviviré un poco, minimo llegará a estado Zoombie jaja**

**Sin más por el momento**

**Que empiece el Terror**

* * *

><p>Sé que estas Despierto<p>

No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo he estado así, por lo menos un par de horas, a juzgar por como la obscura noche empieza a desvanecerse creo que deben ser cerca de las 5 de la mañana. Sigo acostado desde que pasó y lo peor es que no puedo hacer nada, estoy simplemente impotente ¿de qué me sirve ahora mis regodeos y las bromas que hacía con la policía? ¿Para qué tantos arrestos a nombre de Casey Jones? Para que si no pude protegerlos ni a ellos ni mucho menos a mí mismo. Ellos… ellos no aportan su mirada de mí, lo único que puedo hacer a estas alturas es tratar de no gritar… ni llorar. Sus ojos están concentrados en mí y sus bocas completamente abiertas. Ese hedor a sangre en el aire no hace más que paralizarme aún más de miedo.

El problema es que en el momento donde yo de alguna señal de no estar dormido, estaré completa y absolutamente jodido, me matará y no habrá nadie para salvarme; los chicos Rafa y Donnie están en la sala, inertes mientras Leo y Mikey están en su casa esperándolos, ignorando por completo la situación. He estado pensando en alguna manera de escapar pero lo único que se me ocurre sería correr lo más rápido que pueda, saltar por la ventana de mi alcoba y tratar de llegar donde Leo, Mikey y Splinter o por lo menos gritar… gritar lo más fuerte que pueda e intentar que alguno de mis vecinos me escuche y pueda ayudarme. Es estúpidamente arriesgado pero no tengo opción, además igual si me quedo aquí moriré. Solo está ahí esperando a que despierte y vea su "obra maestra".

Es raro referirse a algo así como una obra maestra pero eso es lo más seguro que piense.

Apenas unas tres horas atrás cuando recién volvía a mi casa del patrullaje recibí un mensaje de Rafa diciendo que vendría lo más rápido posible a mi hogar junto con Donnie pues a dos cuadras de aquí habían encontrado otra de sus "obras maestras" pero eso ninguno lo sabíamos, simplemente creíamos que era alguno de los dragones purpuras o alguien del Foot clan. Mi padre y mi hermanita se habían ido a dormir en cuanto yo llegué por lo que no tendría problema en que los chicos pasaran, pobres no tenía idea que eso nos condenaría a todos.

Todo parecía normal, los chicos pasaron un par de horas en mi casa y como ya era algo tarde les dije que pasaría a mi habitación para cambiarme y ponerme algo más cómodo. Justo cuando terminaba de arreglarme la camiseta escuche un gran estruendo en la entrada de mi casa seguido de los desgarradores gritos de dolor de mis amigos, me quede paralizado no tenía idea de que hacer, cuando por fin pude moverme y me decidí a salir de mi cuarto para ayudarlos vi como un espeso charco de sangre se colaba por mi puerta nuevamente me quede inmóvil hasta que los sonidos de la perilla tratando de abrirse me hicieron reaccionar. Hice lo primero que se me vino a la mente, esconderme bajo mis sabanas y fingir que estaba dormido, pensé que con esto podría engañar a quien fuera que estuviera tratando de entrar, ese era mi plan pero todo se fue por el caño cuando escuche claramente a esa cosa entrar, supe que arrastraba algo por el sonido pero me horrorice al ver lo que era, estaba arrastrando a mi padre y mi hermanita… muertos. Pude verlo claramente… no era humano ni siquiera estoy seguro que fuera un mutante pero si estoy seguro que es muy listo, estaba consciente de lo que hacía

Poco a poco con una paciencia metódica recostó a mi padre a un lado de la cama, viéndome, luego colocó a mi pobre hermanita en la silla que está al otro lado y la posicionó para que también me observara. Al terminar con eso embarró sus largas y deformes garras en el gran charco de sangre que aún estaba en la puerta de mi alcoba y las froto contara la pared dibujando algún tipo de símbolo como si fuera su firma, para marcar lo que él llamaría su "obra maestra". Y para terminar con todo escribió algo en la pared, supe que era alguna palabra pero no pude leerla por la falta de luz.

Después simplemente se posicionó debajo de mi cama, para atacarme sin piedad en el momento que despertara. Desde entonces no he tenido el valor para leer el mensaje, pero mi habitación ya está siendo iluminada por los tenues rayos de sol de la madrugada, siento que no debo leerlo pero este estúpido impulso me obliga a hacerlo.

Ya pude leerlo, mi sangre se heló con esas 4 palabras tan simples

"Sé que estás despierto"

_A la mañana siguiente el periódico relata la noticia del segundo ataque de un nuevo asesino serial, encontrando el cadáver de un hombre no mayor de 40 años, una niña pequeña de 11 y un adolecente de 16. Las autoridades reportan que parece que hubo dos víctimas más cuyos cuerpos fueron sustraídos de la escena del crimen._

* * *

><p><strong>Y?... que les pareció?<strong>

**Espero les haya gustado y que tengan lindos sueños con esta historia jeje**

**y para quienes les interesen estas historias y quieran opinar pueden dejarme en sus muy bien recibidos y apreciados comentarios que Creepy les gustaria que adaptara y si lo desean tambien con que personajes quisieran que lo haga. Todo comentario es bien recibido**

**sin mas sustos por el momento**

**Sayonara, Adiós, Bye, chiao y aloha**


	4. Capítulo 4: El nuevo amigo de Mikey

**_Hola amantes del Terror y de los reptiles Mutantes (ya me gustó este saludo para este fic creo que lo conservaré XD)_**

**_Hoy les traigo esta nueva adaptación... pero antes un par de aclaraciones _**

**La idea para el capítulo anterior fue cortesía de **Lady Nightmare thmda ** por lo que te doy muchas gracias **

**segundo para **_brenda's kawaii _ **y para todo aquel que no comprendío bien la ultima parte del capitulo anterior pues si Donnie y Rapha mueren pero Leo y Mikey al notar su ausencia por tanto tiempo van al apartamento de Casey descubren los cuerpos y se llevan los de sus hermanos. Si lo siento Mate a mis amados quelonios pero solo por un capitulo.**

**Ahora sí la última aclaración, para que no sea tan predecible he decidido cambiar el titulo original de la creepy-pasta al menos por este capitulo no se como le haré para los demas, al final de la historia pondré el nombra de la creepy y como esta tambien fue por un comentario de ustedes tambien pondré el nombre de quien dio la idea**

**Sin más por el momento**

_**Disfruten del terror**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>RENUNCIA: LAS TMNT NO ME PERTENECEN NI LAS CREEPY PASTAS SOLAMENTE LAS ADAPTO PARA DIVERSION Y TERROR DE TODOS<span>_**

* * *

><p><em>¿Quién es tu nuevo amigo Mikey?<em>

Era una fresca tarde de otoño, y para la familia Hamato todo se desenvolvía como de costumbre. El maestro Splinter se encontraba lavando los platos del almuerzo mientras tres de sus cuatro pequeños hijos tortuga de 8 años jugaban en la sala de estar. Leonardo, Rafael y Donatello jugaban animadamente con sus juguetes mientras Miguel Ángel se encontraba en el Dojo sentado en una esquina durante 30 minutos como castigo por mentir sobre quién había comido la última barra de chocolate.

_**POV SPLINTER**_

Estaba en la cocina lavando calmadamente los platos del almuerzo, al terminar pase por la sala de estar para vigilar un poco a mis retoños al parecer todo estaba bien. Al dirigirme nuevamente a la cocina para terminar de limpiar la mesa pude escuchar claramente como Miguel hablaba con alguien en el Dojo, me pareció extraño pues sus hermanos estaban en la sala jugando por lo que decidí ir con él para ver de qué se trataba.

Cuando entré me quede un poco confundido pues pude verificar que Miguel Ángel se encontraba solo.

-_Qué extraño podría asegurar que oí otra voz- _pensé

En ese momento su castigo estaba por terminar así que lo llamé para que se uniera a sus hermanos en la sala, así pude ir a terminar la limpieza de la cocina.

Cuando terminé con la limpieza ya habían pasado unos 20 minutos desde que el castigo de Miguel había terminado, creí que estaría junto a sus hermanos jugando en la sala como siempre pero cuando llegué con ellos me percaté que mis tres hijos mayores se encontraban en medio de una divertida carrera con los cochecitos de juguete que hacía poco les conseguí, pero Miguel… estaba algo apartado de ellos dibujando algo. Hablé rápidamente con los mayores para dejarlos tranquilos sé de sobra lo celosos que pueden ser entre ellos, luego me dirigí a hablar con mi pequeño Ángel

-¿Qué estas dibujando hijo?- le pregunté calmadamente, no quería ser tan directo y preguntarle de la nada por qué no estaba con sus hermanos

-"Estoy dibujando a mi nuevo amigo"- me respondía de lo más feliz y sonriente. No entendí muy bien al principio pero luego recordé cuando lo escuché en el Dojo, supuse que mi pequeño tenía un amigo imaginario

-¿es con él con quien hablabas en el Dojo?- le pregunté curioso, sé que es normal que los niños tengan amigos imaginarios pero como ninguno de sus hermanos los ha tenido quise saber un poco más

-"Si Papá"- respondió alegre

- y ¿Cómo se llama?

-"Su nombre es Laughing Jack"- retrocedí un poco por lo que mi pequeño me decía

-Es un nombre extraño- comente tratando de que no notara mi sorpresa- y ¿Cómo es tu amigo?- pregunté algo confundido a lo que él me entrego la hoja de papel donde momentos antes estaba dibujando

-"Es un payaso"- me empezó a explicar mientras me señalaba el, algo perturbador, dibujo que había hecho- "tiene el pelo largo y una gran nariz, sus brazos son muy largos y sus pantalones son grandes con muchas rayas… ah y siempre está sonriendo"- termino de describirme a su amigo que había retratado fielmente en el papel. Así pude convencerme que mi hijo estaba hablando de su nuevo amigo imaginario. Le deje terminar su dibujo y que el resto de mis pequeños jugara otro poco.

El resto del día paso como de costumbre, llego la noche por lo que me dispuse a acostar a mis amados hijos en la acogedora habitación que los 4 comparten, los arrope y les di las buenas noches. Luego de una corta meditación yo también me dispuse a descansar. Esa misma noche tuve un espantoso sueño, sumamente realista

Estaba todo oscuro, me encontraba en una especie de parque de atracciones en muy mal estado. Estaba asustado, corría a través de un campo interminable de tiendas de campaña vacías, y algunas chozas de juego. Todo el lugar tenía un aspecto horrible, era todo blanco y negro, había peluches colgados de sogas en las cabañas de juego, todos con sonrisas de enfermos cosidas en sus rostros. Se sentía como que si todo el parque estuviera mirándome a mí, a pesar de que no había nadie a la vista pero mis sentidos ninja no me decían lo mismo.

Entonces, de repente, empecé a oír levemente los sonidos del "Pop Goes the Weasel", se estaban reproduciendo en un acordeón que se hizo eco a través del parque, parecía que esa melodía tuvo un efecto hipnótico en mí. Seguí su melodía a la carpa de circo, casi en trance, incapaz de evitar que mis piernas se muevan hacia adelante nuevamente. Estaba en completa obscuridad, la única luz provenía de un solo proyector que brillaba en el centro de la gran carpa. Mientras caminaba hacia la luz de la música más lenta, me encontré cantando incapaz de detener:

_**Todo el zapatero del banco.**_

_**El mono persiguió a la comadreja.**_

_**El mono pensó que buena diversión.**_

_**POP! Goes the weasel.**_

La música se detuvo justo antes de su culminación, y de repente se dispararon las luces. La intensidad de las luces me dejo prácticamente ciego, lo único que podía ver era una pequeña silueta oscura que venía hacia mí, luego apareció otra, y otra, y otra. Había decenas de ellas.

No podía moverme, mis piernas se congelaron no me respondían, ni todo el entrenamiento ninja me pudo preparar para esto, lo único que podía hacer era ver como esas siluetas inquietantes se me acercaban lentamente. A medida que se acercaban pude ver que... ¡Eran niños! Mientras miraba a cada uno de ellos me di cuenta de que todos eran horriblemente desfigurados y mutilado. Incluso pude ver a una pequeña niña tan parecida a mí… Miwa

Algunos tenían cortes por todo el cuerpo, otros fueron gravemente quemados como era el caso de esa pequeña que se parecía tanto a mí perdida hija, otros tenían sus miembros mutilados, ¡incluso los ojos! Los niños me envolvían, arañando mi carne, me arrastraron a la tierra, y me desgarraban mi interior.

A medida que los niños me destrozaban y me desvanecían, todo lo que podía oír era la risa, una horrible y malvada risa.

Me desperté sudando frio. Después de respirar profundamente un par de veces para calmarme voltee a la puerta de mi cuarto y vi que había un par de dibujos de ese payaso pegados en mi puerta, parecía que me miraban fijamente, -_probablemente Miguel Ángel se despertó temprano y los puso aquí- _pensé

Recogí los dibujos sin mirarlos demasiado y me encamine a la habitación de mis niños, sin embargo cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con mis cuatro hijos profundamente dormidos. No le di mayor importancia por lo que coloqué los dibujos en la pequeña mesita con crayolas que tenían junto a su cama.

Un poco más tarde los cuatro se despertaron y les hice el desayuno. Miguel parecía tranquilo pero un poco aturdido, talvez él tampoco pudo dormir bien.

Decidí preguntarle sobre los dibujos, -Hijos ¿alguno de ustedes pego dibujos en la puerta de mi habitación esta mañana?- rápidamente los tres mayores negaron pero Miguel tardo un poco en responder, sus ojos celestes se alzaron hacia mí por un momento y rápidamente bajo su mirada hacia su cereal - "Laughing Jack lo hizo papá"-. Un poco serio le respondí- "Bueno dile a Jack que mantenga sus dibujos en su habitación"- mis pequeños me vieron sin entender mucho y Miguel simplemente asintió. Terminaron de desayunar y luego decidieron jugar en la sala.

Al terminar de limpiar fui a meditar un poco al Dojo pero sin darme cuenta me quede profundamente dormido, al despertar un par de horas más tarde me dije a mi mismo muy nervioso "Mis hijos, debo ir a verlos"

Estaba algo preocupado, nunca pasa más de media hora sin que los vigile, y ya habían pasado más de dos horas sin saber de ellos. Fui a la sala pero ninguno de mis retoños estaba ahí. Mi nerviosismo aumentaba, por lo que gritando comencé a llamarlos- ¡LEONARDO!, ¡RAFAEL!, ¡DONATELLO!, ¡MIGUEL ÁNGEL!- en ese momento oí unas risillas provenientes del túnel que estaba justo frente a nuestro hogar

Salí corriendo en esa dirección, mis pequeños estaban sentados en no más de dos metros fuera de los límites de nuestro hogar, di un suspiro de alivio y me acerqué a ellos, - Hijos míos ya les he dicho que no deben salir a los túneles… Esperen ¿qué están comiendo?- los cuatro se vieron entre sí para que luego Miguel Ángel sacara detrás de él una pequeña bolsa con muchos caramelos de todos los colores. Eso me puso en alerta de inmediato, les pregunte -¿de dónde sacaron los dulces?- los tres mayores me miraron sin responder para luego solo ver entre todos a su hermano menor

-¡Niños!- les llame ya algo enojado-

-"Mikey nos los dio papá"- me respondió por fin Leonardo, seguido del asentimiento de cabezas de sus dos hermanos menores más inmediatos

-Miguel Ángel- le llame seriamente- ¿de dónde has sacado esos dulces?- dije señalando la bolsa que ya les había quitado. Él solo bajó la cabeza y dijo- "Laughing Jack me los dio"- Mi corazón se hundió, desde el principio ese nombre me daba escalofríos pero ahora, me arrodille para verlo a los ojos- Hijo ya he tenido suficiente de este amigo tuyo- dije serio, pause un poco para tratar de calmarme sin mucho éxito- EL NO ES REAL- dije pausadamente intentando no asustar a mi hijo- Ahora dime donde encontraste esos caramelos- sentencie sumamente serio

-"Pero papá, Jack me dio los dulces para mí y mis hermanos"-

Cerré los ojos, respire muy hondo, sabía que ninguno de mis hijos me mentiría, pero lo que Miguel estaba diciendo era simplemente imposible. Hice que los cuatro escupieran los dulces y deseche los que quedaban. –_Los cuatro parecen estar bien, talvez exagero- _pensé luego de calmarme- _ después de todo, Miguel pudo haber compartido los dulces que guardó de su día de la mutación- _ definitivamente debo cuidar mejor de mis preciados hijos.

Esa noche los acosté a todos como de costumbre y me dispuse a dormir temprano.

De repente me despertó un fuerte ruido proveniente de la cocina, salte de mí futón y corrí lo más rápido que pude. Cuando llegué me quedé asombrado, la madera donde mantenía los cuchillos estaba tirada en suelo y varios otros cubiertos desordenados también, pero lo peor fue que la pequeña tortuga mascota de Rafael, Spike, estaba tirada en medio de la cocina con su caparazón aplastado y uno de los cuchillos ensartado horizontalmente en su pastón. Supuse que habría caído desde la mesa, no hubiera sido la primera vez, y que para su mala suerte el cuchillo le cayó encima, lo que me pareció extraño es que Rafael nunca deja que Spike salga de su habitación, incluso le tenía una pequeña camita en una esquina de su cuarto. Pero no era momento para pensar en eso, debía limpiar todo y pensar en cómo decírselo a mi pequeño y rudo hijo.

Al día siguiente no me aparte de mis hijos, talvez fue por la ligera paranoia que me dejo el evento de los dulces o talvez la repentina muerte de la mascota, talvez fueron ambas cosas. Ese día vimos una película y les leí un cuento, aunque Rafael no dejaba de preguntar por su tortuguita, me destrozaba el corazón decirle la verdad, por lo que le dije que talvez había salido a dar un paseo y que pronto volvería. Sé muy bien que no estaba bien mentirle pero no sería el primer ni el último padre en decirles una mentirilla piadosa a sus hijos.

La noche llego rápido, acosté a mis pequeños en su cama pero Miguel no quería dormir estaba asustado decía que Jack vendría por él, para calmarlo y asegurarme que Rafael no saldría en la noche a buscar a su mascota, coloque el viejo monitor de bebé que tenía en casa, así podría escuchar cualquier ruido.- Buenas Noches hijos, los Amo- dije antes de retirarme

Me mantuve despierto varias horas en mi habitación, escuchando a través del monitor, pero mis pequeños parecían dormir tranquilamente Miguel Ángel había tardado un poco pero supe que estaba dormido. Así pude dejarme vencer por el sueño, pero justo cuando puse mi cabeza en la almohada escuche un ruido, suave pero extraño, en el monitor de bebé; sonaba como interferencia en una radio, luego se transformó en una especie de gemidos -_¿Estarán dormidos?- _pensé ante esos extraños ruidos.

Luego escuché… escuché la horrible risa de mi pesadilla… de esa maldita pesadilla, salté de la cama y agarré rápidamente una de las Katanas que estaban dentro de mis aposentos y corrí a la habitación de mis pequeños, probé el interruptor de la luz, pero no sirvió. Di un par de pasos en la obscuridad y pude sentir un espeso y tibio líquido en mis pies, de repente la luz se encendió y pude ver con absoluto terror la escena frente a mí.

Los cuerpos de mis adorados hijos, Leonardo y Donatello estaban tirados en el piso, con su plastrón abierto, sus órganos estaban expuestos y algunos de ellos salidos como si hubieran sido arrancados; Miguel y Rafael no estaban en mejores condiciones estaban en la pared clavados con las propias uñas de sus manos y pies también con sus órganos de fuera pero colgando hasta el suelo. Les habían quitado los ojos.

Al acercarme puede notar que Donatello aún respiraba igual que Rafael- AUN ESTAN CON VIDA. – grite sin pensarlo. Mis pobres retoños se aferraban desesperadamente a la vida aun con tanto dolor. Mis ojos irremediablemente se llenaron de lágrimas esto era demasiado para mí, no pude contenerme salí un momento del cuarto para vomitar solo fue un minuto pues tenía las claras intenciones de hacer todo lo que pudiera para salvar la vida de mis dos hijos restantes. Pero todos mis pensamientos se dispersaron al escuchar una grotesca carcajada que venía detrás de mí, al darme la vuelta al mismo tiempo que limpiaba mi boca con el borde de mi manga vi claramente como de las sombras surgió el monstro… no el demonio responsable de todo este horror, quede mudo… era Laughing Jack. Su piel blanca como papel y el pelo negro enmarañado y cubierto por sangre. Sus penetrantes ojos blancos rodeados por anillos como profundas ojeras negras y unas desagradables plumas en sus hombros. Su sonrisa torcida revelo la hilera de afilados dientes blancos pero pútridos, su piel se asemejaba a la goma o el plástico. Estaba vestido tal como mi pequeño Ángel lo había dibujado antes, solo que sin colores más que blanco, negro y el rojo de la sangre de mis angelitos.

Su cuerpo era grotesco, sus largos brazos colgando más allá de su cintura y la forma en que estaba a punto le daban un aspecto casi sin hueso, como un muñeco de trapo. Dejó escapar una risa repugnante como para hacerme saber que estaba contento con mi reacción a su "trabajo", él se dio la vuelta lentamente delante de Rafael y comenzó a reír aún más por lo horrible que le había hecho a mis hijos, eso fue suficiente para sacudirme de terror, y le grite: ¡ALEJATE DE MIS HIJOS!- corrí hacia el empuñando la katana y lo atravesé, pero tan pronto como el filo de mi arma lo atravesó desapareció en una nube de humo negra.

La katana atravesó a Rafael y perforó su expuesto corazón que aún latía lo que hiso que salpicara su inocente sangre por todos lados.

-no…- negué no podía ser cierto- ¿¡QUÉ HE HECHO!?- esto no podía estar pasando- MI HIJO…. MIS HIJOS- caí de rodillas, fue cuando reaccioné y vi el indefenso cuerpo de mi último hijo con vida lo tome entre mis brazos y lo llevé a mi habitación. Lo cure lo mejor que pude, reacomodé sus órganos tratando que todo quedará intacto, parecía que así fue pues cuando termine y suture la gran incisión desprolija de su pobre pecho empezó a respirar más tranquilo. No pude anestesiarlo como se debía, mi pobre Donatello tuvo que soportar el dolor solo con anestesia local. Al menos aún esta con vida.

Pasaron dos horas cuando mucho cuando deje de sentir sus latidos, no pudo soportar tanto shock

Sigo en mi alcoba, lo único que me mantiene despierto es porque alguien está al otro lado de mi puerta tocando...

_**POP GOES THE WEASEL**_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué les pareció? les gustó verdad. Aunque para mi quedo un poco corta no se que opinen<strong>

**Pues como lo dije aqui los detalles**

**Nombre de la creepy: Laughing Jack**

**y quien me la sugirió para adaptar fue **Lady Nightmare thmda **t****ambién, la verdad ella ha sugerido varias historias buenas pero no crean que no adaptaré las de los demás el siguiente capitulo sera de...**

**ha se creian que les iba a contar pero NOP. Deveran esperar pero no crean que será mucho, espero poder subir un cap semanal al menos por el resto del mes**

**Así que sin más sustos por el momento**

**Sayonara, Adiós, Chia, Bye y aloha**


	5. Capítulo 5: El niño de los ojos Azules

**Saludos y Bienvenidos mis queridos amantes del Terror y los Reptiles Mutantes**

**Hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo, una nueva adaptación que espero les hiele la sangre y les de muchos sueños bellos y tenebrosos ... ah y llenos de nuestros amados quelonios**

_**sin más por el momento más que...**_

_**RENUNCIA: LAS TMNT NO ME PERTENECEN, TAMPOCO LA CREEPY-PASTA SOLAMENTE LA ADAPTACIÓN**_

_**Que comience el horror**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>El Niño de los ojos Azules<strong>_

**POV KARAI**

Tenía dieciocho cuando llegó. Dieciocho largos y tortuosos años de vivir con mi padre, o como le gusta que le digan sus súbditos "Destructor", no hay mucho de que quejarme después de todo no es como si pudiera irme o algo así porque solo le tengo a él, ya han sido tantas las veces en que me cuenta como murió mamá, no me afectaría si por lo menos hubiera esperado a que tuviera edad para poderme dar la cantidad de detalles que me dio a los 5 años.

En esa noche, fue cerca de la media noche y los lacayos de papá salieron por uno de esos "encargos", mi padre simplemente fue a cerrar un trato, yo me quede en esa extraña iglesia abandonada por un castigo, escuché tres golpecitos en la puerta de la entrada. No cualquiera se atreve siquiera a estar cerca de nuestro "hogar" por lo que fue más por curiosidad por lo que fui yo misma a abrir. Un extraño niño esperaba al otro lado, vestía una túnica azul profundo casi negro, se quitó la capucha al momento en que abrí por lo que pude divisar su anormal piel verde y su peculiar cabeza, estaba acostumbrada a los mutantes pues papá siempre trae nuevos para que le ayuden en sus "negociaciones hostiles" por lo que no me sorprendí tanto excepto por sus profundos y penetrantes ojos negros. Le hice pasar, pensando en lo mal que podía estar, no suelo ser tan considerada pero eso no quiere decir que sea insensible el pobre chico estaba afuera con una nevada en pie, vistiendo nada más una sucia y desgastada túnica y ese extraño antifaz azul que cubría su rostro, por su aspecto podría asegurar que no sobrepasaba los seis años. A pesar de todo eso no temblaba, lo llevé a una de las habitaciones vacías que papá siempre guarda para sus visitas importantes, se sentó al borde de la cama y lo cubrí con una manta gruesa, él la sostuvo aunque no parecía afectarle, como pocas veces lo hago le sonreí.

-¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño?

Dejó pasar un largo e incómodo silencio, durante el cual estuvo mirándome fijamente, empezaba a sentirme nerviosa por su penetrante y obscura mirada, cuando abrió los labios y en voz baja habló

-Leonardo

Asentí con la cabeza, sonriendo de nuevo. No entiendo bien por qué pero con él pasa naturalmente

-Puedes quedarte aquí por hoy, Leo- le dije, señalando la cama y juntando unas mantas más, se acurrucó con sus ojos negros aún en mí, y regresé a mi habitación. Esa noche dormí profundamente, sin que me importara los entrenamientos, la lucha por el poder en New York o los malos tratos de mi padre, ni siquiera el extraño niño mutante de la habitación de al lado.

Cuando amaneció y caminaba hacia la cocina, fui recibida por un imprevisto golpe en mi hombro. Di un leve grito, más por la sorpresa que por el dolor a ese sí que estaba acostumbrada, luego voltee a ver a mi padre

-¿¡Qué diablos has hecho!?- preguntó con su típico tono abrumador- ¿Por qué el cuarto de visitas esta tan sucio?- gritó, me confundí de sobremanera. Tras dar un vistazo al cuarto me di cuenta que Leonardo se había ido y la única prueba de que estuvo allí era la mugre de probablemente sus pies o su túnica desgastada. Me hice responsable, ganándome una desalmada golpiza por parte de mi padre, fue despiadado solo se detuvo cuando no pude esquivar bien uno de sus golpes y sus navajas cortaron parte de mi mejilla. Luego de eso me fui a entrenar.

Pasé el día como si nada, fue un día normal después de eso. Al llegar la hora del almuerzo salí a comer a un restaurante. Ordene como si nada y me fije en la televisión donde se mostraban las noticias, me sorprendió lo que decían:

"_El cuerpo de lo que podría considerarse una tortuga mutante, declarado ayer cerca de las siete de la noche fue encontrado en una parte profunda del Central Park, se presume que podría ser uno de los experimentos que el reconocido científico Baxter Stokman junto a su socio Hamato Yoshi investigaban hasta ser expulsados de la comunidad de científicos. Según pruebas se presumen que eran 4 las Tortugas Mutantes pero solo se encontró el cadáver, de la que al parecer era la mayor. Se sospecha que Stokman pudo traicionar y secuestrar o incluso asesinar a Yoshi, esto debido a su historial de esposo abusador y alcohólico, pero aún no se tiene información del paradero de ninguno de los dos._

De repente una foto de Leonardo junto a otros 3 mutantes apareció en la pantalla. Lucía muy similar a cuando lo conocí, su piel verde, la túnica azul obscuro y su antifaz del mismo color... solo que sus mejillas tenían más color, y sus ojos eran de un brillante y vivo azul. Para la mayoría lo impresionante era que se trataba de un mutante, pero como lo dije eso no es nuevo para mí, lo que me impresionó y casi me hace salir corriendo era que él murió antes, varias horas antes de llegar a mi casa. Traté de ignorarlo, yendo directamente a mi casa y luego a mi habitación a entrenar luego de terminar mi almuerzo. Ese día me fui temprano a dormir, seguía castigada por lo que no tenía muchas opciones además aún me dolía un poco el cuerpo por la golpiza de la mañana, al menos no lo volví a ver en el resto del día.

Fue alrededor de media noche cuando algo me despertó, fue la sensación de una extraña y fría mano de tres dedos que acariciaba el corte de mi mejilla. Suspiré tranquilamente, apoyándome en la pequeña y tridáctila mano.

-_Nunca más- _murmuró Leo, antes de que su mano desapareciese. Diez minutos más tarde escuché a mi padre gritar, él nunca gritaba salvo hacia alguien, mucho menos con esos gritos desgarradores de dolor. Corrí hacia su habitación -_¿acaso solo yo puedo escucharlo?- _pensé al ver que nadie más se había despertado. Casi me desmayé cuando entre a su alcoba viendo esa escena tan… sangrienta

Mi padre se sacudía violentamente en la cama con una de sus viejas Katanas incrustada en su abdomen mientras una pequeña criatura había enterrado su rostro en el pecho de él. Podía oír el desgarro de su carne y como sus gritos iban acrecentando su volumen a medida que aumentaba su dolor. Deseé no haber despertado, me hice creer que no estaba despierta que era una mórbida y horrible pesadilla, pero no era así por lo que cuando Leo se retiró del enorme agujero en la cavidad torácica de mi padre, tuve una excelente vista de sus afilados dientes brillando en la obscuridad embarrados de la sangre de mi padre. Me sonrió inocentemente por un instante, antes de arrancar rápidamente la yugular de mi padre. Eso fue demasiado para mí, había presenciado ejecuciones antes pero ninguna tan… tan horrible y sangrienta, me desmayé.

Cuando recobré la conciencia, me encontraba en mi cama. Me dirigí al cuarto de mi padre por una curiosidad morbosa. Después de abrir la puerta noté que el cuarto estaba vació, la cama hecha con esmero, como si mi padre se hubiese ido temprano a una junta. Lo único fuera de lugar eran las sucias huellas de pequeñas y tridáctilas pisadas y la ventana abierta de par en par, demostrándome que Leo había estado aquí realmente.

La desaparición de mi padre puso a todo el Clan de cabeza, pero yo era la única en sucesión por lo que asumí el cargo. Al estar yo al mando nadie extrañó a mi padre ni siquiera yo. Eventualmente reduje el número de integrantes del clan y los lacayos mutantes de mi padre tuvieron algunos "Accidentes", al final el clan recobró su honor y pude dejar a mí segundo al mando al cargo, era algo torpe pero entusiasta y me consultaba todo lo que fuera importante… se llamaba Timothy.

Luego de un tiempo me casé con un brusco jugador de Jokey de primera clase, se llama Casey Jones. Hace ya tres años que nació nuestro primer hijo, lo llamé Leonardo.

Recientemente, he notado que la hija de los vecinos tiene todo tipo de cicatrices y moretones en sus brazos. He estado pendiente de la actividad en su casa, y el otro día vi algo raro: un pequeño niña mutante corriendo descalzo cubierto por una túnica azul, por el patio trasero. Fue alrededor de la medianoche, así que no puedo estar muy segura, pero creo que me miró con sus enormes ojos negros. Y podría jurar que articuló dos palabras en mi dirección.

_Nunca más_.

* * *

><p><strong>y hasta aquí la Creepy de hoy, pero no sin antes aclarar que...<strong>

**Nombre de la Creepy-pasta orginal: Nunca más**

**pero hoy nadie sugirió la creepy, jeje la verdad quería adaptar esta por lo que pesé darle un descansito a las sugerencias, pero ni se crean aún quedan varios días del mes del terror por lo que sigan sugiriendo y comentando. Animense yo recibo bien todo comentario, bueno casi todo, pero eso no quita que quiera saber su opinión por lo que COMENTEN, por favor jeje -u-**

**Por lo que sin más sustos por el momento**

**Sayonara, Adiós, Chiao, Bye y Aloha**


	6. Capítulo 6: The Killer

**Saludos y bienvenidos mis queridos amantes del Terror y los reptiles mutantes**

**En esta ocasión, se me pasó Halloween, día de muertos y el aniversario de la primera Creepy... pero que más da ustedes piensen que subi este cap unos tres días antes y ya**

**NO ok, me disculpo, este en especial era un Capitulo regalo para mi mejor amiga quien recien se ha graduado, pero por un problemilla de internet/computadora aberiada no pude terminarlo a tiempo**

**Esto no quiere decir que no termine lo que comenze, para quienes sigan mi otra historia, se que prometí que estaria antes de finales de Octubre, pero no pude cumplir, lo que si aseguro es que publico el proximo cap antes del proximo sábado o me dejo de llamar carmen salinas, ok no me llamó así pero ustedes me entienden**

**sin más chachalaqueos que comiense el terror**

**RENUNCIA: LAS TMNT NO ME PERTENECEN Y TODO ESO BLA BLA BLA ...**

* * *

><p>… <em><strong>The Killer<strong>_

_Después de semanas de asesinatos inexplicables, el desconocido asesino todavía ronda por este lugar. Tras las escasas pruebas encontradas, una joven identificada únicamente como Abril afirma que sobrevivió a uno de los ataques del presunto asesino. Con valentía, nos cuenta su historia._

_"Tuve un mal sueño y me desperté en medio de la noche", dice Abril, "vi que por alguna razón la ventana estaba abierta, aunque recuerdo que la cerré antes de irme a la cama. Me levanté y la cerré una vez más. Luego, simplemente me metí debajo de las sábanas y traté de volver a dormir. Fue entonces cuando tuve una sensación extraña, como si alguien me estuviera observando. Miré hacia arriba y casi salto de la cama._

_Ahí, descubiertos por el pequeño rayo de luz que iluminaba entre las cortinas, había un par de ojos. No eran ojos normales, sino oscuros y siniestros, bordeados de un negro tan profundo como la noche. En ese momento vi su boca, una sonrisa ancha tan horrenda que hizo que todos los pelos del cuerpo se me erizaran. La figura se quedó allí, mirándome. Finalmente, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, habló. Dijo algo, una simple frase, pero dicho de una manera que solo un loco podría hacerlo:_

_**"Ve a dormir."**_

_Se me escapó un grito. Él sacó una especie de espada corta. Su objetivo era mi corazón, saltó a mi cama, pero yo me defendí. Le di una patada, que él esquivó, en seguida me derribó de un golpe y me sujetó. Fue entonces cuando mi padre entró._

_El hombre lanzó su espada, como respondiendo a un acto reflejo, que atravesó el hombro de mi padre. Probablemente habría acabado con él de no ser porque uno de los vecinos alertó a la policía, pues había sorprendido al intruso cruzando el techo de nuestra casa antes de que me atacara._

_La policía descendió de sus coches patrulleros. Incluso yo me quedé anonadada cuando escuché sus pisadas al subir las escaleras de la entrada: habían sido muy silenciosos y precavidos, por alguna razón que no tardaría en conocer. El "hombre" se volteó, mientras la puerta principal se quebraba ante los golpes de los policías armados, y huyó por la misma ventana que entró. Escuché un ruido, inconfundible de las escaleras de incendios al ser descendidas. Cuando me asome por la ventana, lo vi desaparecer en la distancia cruzando los tejados de la ciudad._

_Te puedo asegurar una cosa: nunca olvidaré aquellos ojos fríos y esa sonrisa psicótica nunca saldrán de mi cabeza._

_La policía todavía está en la búsqueda de este hombre. Si ves a alguien que encaja con la descripción del sujeto de esta anécdota, por favor, ponte en contacto con su departamento de policía local. _

Ahora que saben que es lo que ha hecho este "hombre" les aclararé mejor su historia, empecemos por lo básico. La chica que sobrevivió no lo hiso por casualidad y quien la atacó no fue un desconocido ni mucho menos un "hombre", quien intentó matarla a ella y a su padre fue algún día su amigo, él y sus hermanos quienes no son precisamente humanos sino tortugas mutantes.

Te parece poco, pues te sorprenderá más saber la historia tras el misterioso asesino de New York que irónicamente un día fue el protector de la misma ciudad. Pero para ello hace falta que retrocedamos un poco en la historia

Todo parecía normal en la casa de la familia mutante, el padre y Sensei de los cuatro quelonios se encontraba meditando mientras sus hijos jugaban alegremente con la recién reparada consola de videojuegos. En medio de la tarde apareció uno de sus amigos humanos Casey Jones, con una sonrisa de por más amplia acompañado de su aún no oficial novia Abril O´neil. Saludaron cordialmente a sus mutantes amigos pero por la forma de actuar de ambos sabían que querían decirles algo

Rafa: muy bien, ya digan que se traen entre manos

Casey: Ya Rafita no te alteres, solo queremos invitarlos a esto- dijo sacando un volante sobre una fiesta de disfraces que tendría lugar el sábado en la noche. Estaban en plena semana de Halloween por lo que no era nada extraño

Mikey: Genial una fiesta de disfraces- dijo ilusionado arrebatándole el volante a Jones

Donnie: No te emociones Mikey

Abril: no seas aguafiestas Donnie

Leo: No es ser aguafiestas, Abril. El maestro Splinter nos ha advertido…

Abril: Ya hable con Sensei

Rafa: y piensas que nos vamos a creer que dijo que le encantaba la idea de que fuéramos a una fiesta

Splinter: Me parece una buena oportunidad para que socialicen – dijo saliendo de la nada asustando a todos los presentes tanto por lo que dijo como por pues, ser ninja y sorprenderlos tipo scremer – pueden ir pero deberán tener cuidado y sobre todo cuidar que no se den cuenta que no usan "disfraces"

L/R/D/M: HAI SENSEI- dijeron al unísono súper emocionados para luego dar un enérgico abrazo familiar a su padre

Luego de eso las horas les parecían eternas a los jóvenes héroes, esperaban ansiosamente la llegada del fin de semana para poder salir y convivir normalmente con humanos, más que con humanos con adolescentes de su misma edad. Los días pasaron tortuosos y ya era viernes por la tarde, faltaba solo un día para la tan esperada fiesta y los cuatro hermanos se encontraban en su patrullaje habitual y por más está decir que todos estaban muy ansiosos y querían terminar lo antes posible para poder ir a casa y preparar todo para el gran día. Por esto fue que decidieron separarse en dos grupos para ir más a prisa.

Leo y Mikey fueron cerca del barrio chino mientras Donnie y Rafa fueron en ruta opuesta cerca de la casa donde se haría la fiesta, Donatello en definitiva fue astuto al elegir esa ruta por lo que merodearon un poco en los alrededores logrando y algo estaba claro, mañana sería genial. La casa estaba ya muy bien decorada y por las ventanas se podían aprecias varias cajas de sodas y un par de cervezas lo que emociono al de rojo. Después de unos minutos de merodeo salieron tranquilamente por los callejones, la casa en cuestión estaba al final de una calle rodeada por casas suburbanas promedio por lo que los chicos se relajaron un poco

Donnie: Y tú, ¿Desde cuándo bebes cerveza?

Rafa: La verdad nunca he bebido pero debes admitir que da curiosidad

Donnie: N…no te lo niego pero… - fue interrumpido abruptamente por un huevo estrellándose justo detrás de él pues apenas lo esquivo. En unas escaleras contra incendios de una casa cerca de ellos, se hallaban tres chicos de aproximadamente su misma edad a quienes no les hiso gracioso que su puntería fallara por lo que bajaron y se pusieron frente a los chicos. Al verse descubiertos los chicos optaron por esconderse entre las sombras para que no reconocieran su forma mutante

Chico1: ¿Qué les pasa, se asustaron?

Chico2: No los veo Randy, probablemente ya se fueron corriendo

Randy: Si que eran cobardes, no crees Troy

Troy: Keith, ¿Qué rayos te pasa? – dijo el chico llamado Troy al ver que su amigo se dirigía cerca de un basurero pero justo cuando lo pensaba rodear uno de los huevos que habían dejado en las escaleras se estrelló de pleno en su espalda

Keith: ¿Quién demonios lo hiso?- gritó histérico al verse lleno de huevo

Randy: alguien está allí – señalo a las escaleras donde una figura bajaba rápidamente uniéndose a la que salió del basurero dejando a los tres chicos sorprendidos pero justo cuando los mutantes pensaban salir triunfantes de la situación el más alto de los humanos saco una navaja de su bolsillo casi tan rápido como lo haría cara de pez y de una se abalanzo contra los mutantes.

No fue sorpresa que Rara y Donnie lo esquivaran sin problema pero los otros dos se unieron en su ataque, las cosas aunque no fueran peligrosas para ellos si se estaban volviendo pesadas pues no querían que los humanos salieran heridos pero tampoco que los vieran. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando la paciencia de ambos quelonios se fue a Narnia y salieron de las sombras con la esperanza de que los humanos salieran despavoridos

Troy: jaja, que disfraces tan ridículos- se burló dejando un tanto sorprendidos a las tortugas

Randy: ¿No creen que ya están muy grandes para disfrazarse?

Rafa: ¿y tú que dices? Tu mascara es espantosa. Oh espera ¿es tu rostro?- se burló tratando de desviar la atención y poder huir

Randy: Date por muerto – le paso la navaja al chico llamado Troy y saco una pistola para apuntarle a Rafa. Los dos ninjas se quedaron quietos preparados para esquivar los disparos y salir huyendo pero esos chicos no pensaban decir solamente aquello- Ahora ya no te crees tan valiente verdad estúpido- escupió las palabras con tal veneno

Donnie: Parece que si te afectó lo de tu mascara, verdad adefesio- respondió Donatello dejando a todos, incluido Rafael Sorprendidos

Keith: Qué idiota eres, parece qué él quiere morir primero Randy

Donnie: ¿Morir yo? Pero si ustedes no son más que un par de bebés jugando a ser los malos, no tienen las agallas para matar a nadie

Rafa: Cállate Don

Donnie: Vamos Raph, tú también lo sabes

Randy: Ya veremos si no tengo las aga…- no pudo terminar siquiera de amenazar pues Donatello de un ágil y limpio golpe le arrebato el arma y le rompió la muñeca. Randy cayó al piso retorciéndose de dolor y gritando fuertemente.

Keith y Troy salieron corriendo pero Donatello fue mucho más rápido que ellos, el que estaba más a su alcance Keith, lo derribó de un puñetazo en el abdomen pero por desgracia Troy era rápido y ya estaba bastante lejos, Donatello sin medir las consecuencias y aún con el arma en las manos le apunto rápidamente y de un disparo certero en la pierna dejándolo tirado en el suelo agonizante de dolor.

Rafael quien había estado paralizado de la impresión hasta entonces, reaccionó con el sonido del disparo corriendo rápidamente junto a su hermano, le arrebató el arma la guardó y los dos salieron corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas les permitieron.

Cuando llegaron a la guarida sus otros dos hermanos ya estaban allí, evitaron a toda costa hablar con ellos y pasaron dos horas actuando como si nada.

Al llegar la hora de dormir el maestro Splinter les pregunto cómo había estado el patrullaje. Leo, Mikey y Rafa contestaron un "tranquilo" como de rutina, Rafa con un tono un poco nervioso, pero Donatello respondió con una voz un tanto desanimada

"_**Fue maravilloso"**_

A la mañana siguiente todo transcurría normal, desayunaron y se fueron a entrenar como de costumbre pero al terminar el entre miento un escandaloso grito de susto sorprendió a toda la familia quienes se dirigieron a la fuente del sonido… La habitación de Rafael

Mikey había gritado y cuando Splinter, quien fue el primero en llegar, le preguntó por qué, el de naranja solo señalo lo que las sabanas sucias de Rafael que había ido a buscar ocultaban, el arma que Rafael le había arrebatado a Donatello.

Splinter: RAFAEL, ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó sumamente molesto.

Aun sin haber hablado con su hermano, Rafael sabía que Donatello no pudo haber disparado apropósito al chico del día anterior, probablemente pensó que era falsa y por eso lo hiso. Teniendo esto en mente respondió

Rafa: Maestro Splinter puedo explicarlo

Splinter: Pues hazlo

Rafa: Ayer un par de niños trataron de asaltar a una mujer. Donnie y yo intervenimos y descubrimos que tenían el arma, nos dispararon y por eso se las quitamos. – mintió hábilmente el de rojo, fue tan hábil que hasta Donnie se sorprendió por lo que no dijo nada- Pensábamos decírselo, pero no queríamos que Mikey y Leo se preocuparan. Splinter medito un poco las palabras dichas por su hijo

Splinter: hicieron bien hijo míos- dijo relajando al de purpura y al de rojo- pero debieron informarme de inmediato. Por lo que no quedaran sin castigo

Leo: ¿eso quiere decir que no podemos ir a la fiesta?

Splinter: Si

Los ánimos se fueron por los suelos

Splinter:… y no

Donnie: ¿eso qué quiere decir?

Splinter: Podrán ir a la fiesta, pero Donatello y Rafael tendrán toque de queda. Tienen a más tardar a las 12:30 para estar aquí si llegan a tardarse un solo minuto más.

Rafa: ¿qué pasará si tardamos?

Splinter: Randori – dijo sonriente mientras se retiraba con el arma para guardarla

Los chicos solo tragaron saliva y continuaron. Donatello intentó agradecerle a Rafael por cubrirlo y o decir nada sobre el disparo, pero solo obtuvo un "_Hablaremos luego" _por parte de Rafael

La hora por fin llego y 6 adolescentes, 4 mutantes y 2 humanos disfrazados de vampiro y bruja, se dirigían a la fiesta. Al llegar la fiesta estaba en pleno auge.

Casey: La pista de baile está en el patio, ¿vienen?

Mikey: Por su pollo, yo me apunto

Leo: Claro, por qué no

Rafa: Es una fiesta después de todo, ven Donnie- dijo abrazándolo por el cuello

Donnie: Yo paso. Iré por algo de beber, los alcanzo luego

Así pues el genio se separó del grupo y fue en busca de unas sodas, porque ya tenía muchos problemas como para añadir beber cerveza a ellos. Debía admitir que se sentía extraño, sabía que tendría que estar arrepentido por lo que hiso, pero no sentía remordimiento alguno. Tomo un par de sodas y converso con un par de chicas para distraerse. La noche empezaba a ponerse divertida y pensó que ir al patio a bailar un poco sería buena idea pero justo cuando se encaminaba un rostro familiar aunque maquillado a lo Frankenstein lo detuvo

Randy: tienes agallas para mostrarte por aquí

Keith: y sí que eres estúpido para venir con el mismo disfraz

Donnie: No quiero más problemas, y creo que ustedes no quieren más huesos rotos por lo que les sugiero quitarse de mi camino

Troy: Pues parece que si eres imbécil- dijo el chico al que Donnie le disparó quien se apareció detrás de él usando muletas y apuntándole a la cabeza con un arma mientras los otros dos también sacaban una pistola cada uno. Los demás chicos de la fiesta se asustaron ante ello y retrocedieron

Keith: tranquilos, mientras nadie interrumpa nadie saldrá herido- dijo para tranquilizar a los demás chicos de la fiesta

Randy: nadie más que tú, dijo tratando de darle una patada a Donnie quien rápidamente la esquivo y salió corriendo al patio en busca de sus hermanos

Troy: vuelve Cobarde- dijo dando un tiro que Donnie esquivo y fue a dar a una pared, los chicos de la fiesta estaban aterrorizados y salieron corriendo en todas direcciones provocando un caos

Donatello no tuvo que salir al patio pues en la cocina encontró a sus hermanos y a su amigo humano, les explicó de manera rápida la situación pero cuando ya tenían planeado que hacer Randy apareció con Abril como rehén

Randy: será mejor que vengas cobarde o sino tu amiguita lo pagará

Donatello estaba de espaldas cuando Randy entro y no se giró hasta que terminó de hablar solo para abalanzarse contra él sin importarle Abril, aprovechando la herida del día anterior le vuelve a presionar la muñeca haciendo que tire el arma, esta vez Rafa se apresura y la toma. Donatello aparta a Abril de un fuerte empujón y golpea a Randy en el estomago

Randy no se queda atrás y se abalanza tirando a Donnie, lo toma por el cuello y le clava una navaja sacada de quien sabe dónde. Sus hermanos intentan ayudarle pero llegan Troy y Keith y los entretienen.

Randy arrastra a Donnie hacia el inicio de las escaleras, lo patea en el suelo y le grita _**"Pelea pequeña Perra" **_

Donnie levanta su vista, ya no estaba pensando racionalmente, dudo siquiera que siguiera pensando. De dos patadas tira hacia el segundo piso a Randy para subir de un salto. Continúan luchando, bueno Randy solo recibe los golpes de Donnie pero entre tanto ajetreo Randy logra ver una botella de vodka a medio beber, la logra tomar y la rompe en el caparazón de Donatello a quien no le hubiera afectado de no ser por la herida de la navaja en su hombro. Aprovechando la sorpresa de Donnie, Randy corre al baño tratando de encerrarse pero Donnie es más rápido, lo único que alcanza a hacer Randy es tomar un bote de algo, legía, y se lo lanza a Donnie

En ese momento algo sucede dentro de Donatello. Todo pensamiento piadoso ha muerto, toda represión racional ha desaparecido, excepto el deseo de la muerte, la capacidad de engendrar dolor por el placer de saborear el sufrimiento ajeno. Incluso experimenta un vigor, una energía poderosa que alimenta sus músculos, que frunce su entrecejo y oprime su cerebro al máximo de adrenalina. No, no hay pensamientos, no hay siquiera una palabra en su mente, solo instintos, impulsos terribles e insondables como la naturaleza. Alza el puño y derriba a Randy, quien ha estado desprevenido. Instantáneamente, en cuestión de segundos, concentra la fuerza de su cuerpo en su puño y lo imprime directo en el corazón del pobre diablo.

Randy jadea, cubierto de abundante sudor, agitándose con desesperación. Golpe tras golpe, Donnie le arrancó su último aliento.

En cuestión de segundos los pocos adolescentes que quedaban en la fiesta rodearon la escena, incluso los mutantes, estaban todos mirando a Donnie, incluso Troy y Keith a pesar que ellos temblaban sin control ante tal escena seguían sosteniendo sus armas contra Donatello. En segundos abren fuego hasta agotar sus balas en un vano intento de herir a la tortuga pues los evade uno tras otro, luego les lanza un par de botellas directo al pecho por lo que ambos caen. Pero de inmediato Troy empieza a reír

Donnie: ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó desconcertado

Keith saco un encendedor

Keith: Que estas cubierto de lejía y alcohol, idiota

Keith tiró el encendedor sobre Donnie. Tan pronto como la llama entró en contacto con él, encendió el alcohol del vodka. El alcohol lo quemaba... La lejía le blanqueaba su verde piel... Donnie dejó escapar un grito terrible, sintiéndose desmayar del dolor. Corrió por el pasillo, desesperado, aullando, y cayó por las escaleras. Todo el mundo empezó a gritar, despavorido, procurando auxiliar al adolescente en llamas, casi muerto, tendido en el piso. Sus hermanos reaccionaron rápido y apagaron tan pronto como pudieron a su ardiente hermano, lo llevaron como pudieron a las alcantarillas e hicieron todo lo que pudieron para curarle

Lo último que vio Donnie fue a sus hermanos y amigos tratando de apagar las llamas. Cuando despertó, tenía un yeso envuelto alrededor de su rostro. No podía ver nada, también sintió el peso de otro yeso en su hombro. Trató de levantarse, pero se desplomó. Se sentía tan débil y enfermizo... Mikey se apresuró a ayudarlo.

Mikey: No creo que puedas salir de la cama todavía- le dijo.- has estado inconsciente un par de semanas bro

Splinter: Donatello, hijo mío ¿estás bien?- dijo entrando al escuchar a Mikey hablarle

Donnie no podía responder, su rostro estaba cubierto por el yeso: era incapaz de hablar.

Splinter: tengo buenas noticias. Después de todo, nadie pudo verlos bien y los otros dos chicos que los atacaron irán a la cárcel

Donatello no se inmuto. El solamente intentó quitarse el pesado yeso de la cara

Splinter: Sera mejor que esperes, Leonardo vendrá a quitártelo

Así pues Leonardo llego y con ayuda de Rafael y Sensei le retiraron pero se quedaron callos al ver de frente a Donatello

**"¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?"**, susurró Donnie

Salió corriendo de la cama y corrió hacia el baño. Se miró en el espejo y comprendió la angustia de y el temor de su padre y sus hermanos. Su rostro. Su rostro es horrible, sus labios se han quemado, semejantes a una sombra profunda de color rojo; la piel que se extiende sobre su faz es blanca como la nieve estaba desfigurado

Deslizó una mano por su rostro. Se sentía como cuero ahora podía comprender a cabeza de piel. Volvió a mirar a su familia y luego al espejo.

**"Donnie"**, suspiró Rafa, **"No está tan mal..."**

**"¿No es tan malo?"**, murmuró Donnie, **"¡Es perfecto!"**

Su familia quedó completamente sorprendida. Donnie comenzó a reír incontrolablemente, sus hermanos notaron que sus manos temblaban.

**"Uh... Donnie, ¿estás bien?"- **preguntó Leonardo muy preocupado

**"¿Estar bien? ¡Nunca me he sentido más feliz! Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Jaaaaaa, mírenme, este rostro combina a la perfección conmigo!"**

No podía parar de reír. Él se acarició el rostro, mientras se miraba en el espejo. ¿Por qué se comportaba así? Ustedes recordarán que cuando Donnie peleó con Randy su mente fue devastada por la locura, una que dormía en su espíritu, que le susurraba en cada batalla contra sus enemigos y que se alzó infernal y demoníaca cuando su juicio crítico no pudo contener más los instintos oscuros de Donatello

**"Hijo, es hora de que duermas un poco."- **señalo algo preocupado el maestro

Donnie mira hacia otro lado del espejo, su cara todavía se ensancha en una sonrisa loca. Leonardo y Rafael llevaron a Donnie a su habitación y esperaron a que durmiera. No tardo mucho pues aun seguía débil.

Más tarde, a mitad de la noche, Mikey se despertó por causa de un sonido proveniente del cuarto de baño. Parecía el ruido de llanto y de suspiros entrecortados. Asustado, se aproximó al baño y abrió la puerta. El espectáculo era horrendo.

Donnie había tomado un Shuriken y se había tallado una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, surcando sus mejillas exageradamente.

**"Donnie, ¿q-qué estás haciendo?"**

Donnie miró a su hermanito

"**No podía seguir sonriendo Mikey. Me dolió un poco, ahora puedo sonreír para siempre."**

Mikey notó sus ojos, rodeados de negro, ni siquiera pestañeaba.

**"¡Donatello, tus ojos!"**

**"No podía ver mi rostro, me cansé y mis ojos comenzaron a cerrarse, me quemé los párpados. Ahora siempre podré ver..., mi nuevo rostro. ¿No es increíble, Mikey?"**

Mikey retrocedió lentamente.

"**¿Qué pasa Mikey? ¿Acaso no te gusta mi nuevo aspecto?"**

**"Sí, sí que me agrada D. Déjame ir a buscar a Leo para que pueda ver tu nuevo tú."**

Mikey corrió despavorido fue al cuarto de su hermano mayor.

**"Leo, Donnie se volvió loco hay que…"** se detuvo cuando vio a Donnie en la puerta, con una de las espadas de Leonardo.

**"Mikey me mintió."**

Eso es lo último que dijo Donnie, antes de lanzarse contra ellos con la espada en alto.

Su hermano Rafa despertó de improviso con un desagradable sabor en la boca y el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora. Creyó que era cuestión de un mal sueño, así que cerró los ojos.

Cuando se encontraba a un paso de sumirse en el sueño, tuvo la extraña sensación de que alguien lo estaba observando. Miró hacia arriba, pero antes de poder decir algo, la mano de Donnie cubrió su boca. Poco a poco, su propio hermano levantó uno de sus sais, con la muerte sombría en sus ojos. Rafa se esforzó por incorporarse, luchó y pataleó, pero el oxígeno huía de su pecho, ahogándose. Entonces Donnie le susurró con una sonrisa gigantesca y retorcida:

**"Shhh ve a dormir."**

**DONNIE THE KILLER**

* * *

><p><strong>Y... estubo bien no, me gusto eso de no especificar quien de los cuatro seria Jefft hasta después, creo que añadio intriga, wuajajaja<strong>

**Espero les haya gustado y que esten listos para un capitulo más antes de que estas creepy entren en reseso, no no quiero decir que las abandonaré todo un año como la ultima vez, solo que no pienso acutalizarlas semanalmente pues primero quiero terminar mi otro fic y tal vez darles una sorpresa a los amantes de este tipo de historias, no diré nada más por ahora pero si quieren saber**

**El coco es el culpable- ok no- Mesias619 es el culpable jajaja**

**sin más sustos por el momento**

**Sayonara, Chia, Bye, Adios y Aloha**

**Nos leemos en la proxima**


	7. 7: Consecuencias The Killer

**Moshi moshi, mis queridos amantes del terror y los reptiles mutantes**

**Hoy les traigo un Capitulo especial**

_**¿es una votación que hiciste en Fb?**_

**he?...mmm NO**

_**¿Es una Creepy nueva y original tuya o de algun otro Fanficter?**_

**he? no tampoco, ¿de donde sacan eso?**

**_¿Entonces que tiene de especial?_**

**Pues este capitulo, es pues... ya veran**

**Lo especial es que este capitulo en especial se lo dedico a una gran amiga mía, no es fictionary pero ella me inspira mucho al escribir y QUÉ CREEN**

**HOY ES SU CUMPLE**

**Así que tu, si tu sabes bien quien eres mi amada perrito de Garfiel, Este cap es todo tuyo. Además se que te encante Jeffy y Donnie, por lo que puedes considerar el anterior tambien todo tuyo**

**Ahora sí**

**Sangre, Viseras y que comience el Fic**

**RENUNCIA: LAS TMNT NO ME PERTENECEN Y BLABLALBA **

* * *

><p>… <em><strong>Consecuencias de Donnie the Killer<strong>_

Todo comenzó una noche, la noche de aquel fatídico día en el que Donatello enloqueció por completo y asesinó a sus hermanos intentando después atacar a su padre quien le detuvo aunque no impidió que escapara a las calles de New York. Desde ese momento Donatello dejó de ser el chico dulce y pacifista que era y se convirtió en un monstruo sin alma ni culpa con el único y más puro deseo de matar. Pero ¿Todos sus hermanos habían muerto en realidad?

La respuesta es…NO

**POV Rafa**

Sobreviví al cobarde ataque de mi hermano, a duras penas como un vil gusano, poco a poco me desangraba y podía sentir como mi corazón amenazaba con estallar por el esfuerzo, sin embargo resistí, mi deseo de vivir fue más fuerte solo por un motivo. Luego de eso todo se volvió negro, me desmaye.

Paso mucho tiempo para que despertara, no estoy seguro de cuánto. Pude abrir mis ojos por unos breves segundos, solo pude distinguir que estaba en el laboratorio… EN EL MALDITO LABORATORIO DE ESE DEMENTE, apenas sentía mi cuerpo y para colmo no podía hablar. Al parecer tenía un respirador, lo pude sentir en mi boca y tenía muchas cosas conectadas a mi cuerpo, mis ojos se rindieron y volví a cerrarlos pero ya no estaba dormido, por fin estaba consiente de algo a mi alrededor. Pasaron unos momentos antes que pudiera escuchar la voz de alguien, era mi Padre que con un tono triste y lastimero me hablaba

"**Eres fuerte hijo mío, Confió en que podrás superar esto. Te estaremos esperando para cuando despiertes"**

Eso me dio esperanzas, el "estaremos" me decía que no fui el único en sobrevivir, pero rompieron mi burbuja solo un segundo después

"**Padre, ya es hora que duermas. Tranquilo yo lo cuidaré"**

Baya que el maestro Splinter no estaba solo, pero no esa no fue la voz de ninguno de mis hermanos, era Karai quien le hablaba, pero de una manera cálida y respetuosa. Me dio muy mala espina, pero al parecer ella ya tenía un buen tiempo de estar en mi casa. Splinter cedió luego de eso y me quede solo con la ex princesa del clan del pie. Pero me extraño muchísimo que ella me, ella me empezara a hablar y de una forma amable, cálida y podría asegurar que hasta cariñosa.

"**Hola Rafael, al parecer ya progresaste mucho incluso te podría apostar que no pasara más de una semana para que podamos quitarte el respirador. Te diría que te deseo suerte para tu recuperación pero como ya te lo he dicho, eso es para débiles no para alguien fuerte como tú. Recupérate pronto, papá y yo esperamos poder hablar contigo…"**

Parecía que diría algo más pero solo se detuvo, estaba muy confundido pero no pude pensar en nada más pues al callar Karai hiso algo que nunca adivinaría, me besó en la mejilla. No puedo negar que Karai es linda y su carácter atractivo, pero… existen mil y un obstáculos sumándole el que no sabía si saldría vivo.

Pasó cerca de una semana, Karai me hablaba todos los días y al parecer cuidaba muy bien de Sensei, yo podía escuchar todo era muy consciente de lo que pasaba, ya me habían quitado el respirador pero seguía sin poder moverme, ni siquiera había sido capaz de volver a abrir los ojos. Hasta ese día en que Karai me hablo

"**Ya quiero que despiertes… tortuga tonta"**

A pesar de todo no dejaba de ser ruda, eso me gusta… ¿en qué rayos estoy pensando?

"**Rafael… no tardes en despertar, en verdad le haces falta a Splinter y… y yo ya quiero poder decirte lo que descubrí"**

No entendía a qué se refería con "lo que descubrí" pero me lo dejo bien en claro dos segundos después cuando me susurro al oído

"**Descubrí que… me interesas… mucho"**

Cuando termino de decir aquello, ella… ella me besó y no en la mejilla como antes, me dio un claro y para nada mal plantado beso en los labios. No estoy seguro si fue por el beso o por la sorpresa del mismo pero ante eso, yo pude despertar más que solo abrir los ojos alfan pude sentir mi cuerpo y moverlo un poco. Claro Karai se sobresaltó cuando al separarse de mis labios me encontró con los ojos abiertos, por alguna razón no quería alterarla… no mucho, y por eso trate de hablar

"**Hola Karai"**

Hable más débil de lo que calcule y me costó mucho más de lo que creí en un principio, ella casi se cae de la silla donde estaba cuando me escucho. Cuando se recuperó del susto su rostro se ilumino con una alegría que no creí nunca poder ver en nadie, mucho menos en ella; Llamó a mi… nuestro Padre. Sensei estaba que no cabía en la emoción, puedo asegurar que no le había visto tan feliz desde hacía años. Me revisaron, hable un poco con Splinter y luego de un rato me dijeron que descansara y pues dormí un poco.

Así empezó mi rehabilitación, Splinter me despertaba con el desayuno luego hablábamos un poco, aunque no me atrevía a tocar el tema de… de ese MALDITO QUE ALGUNA VEZ CONSIDERE MI HERMANO. No soy tonto, sabía a la perfección que si Leo y Mikey no estaban no era precisamente porque hayan ido a buscar a Donnie, en mi corazón sabía que ellos ya no estaban. Karai siempre se quedaba conmigo, hablamos por horas y un día, cuando ya me sentía can más fuerzas y sin Sensei cerca, le pregunte

"**Karai, por favor dime ¿Qué paso?"**

No tuve que explicar nada más, ella entendía a qué me refería. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y empezó con ese relato, el que hubiese deseado con toda mi alma que fuera mentira un simple cuento de historietas que Mikey leía, pero no era así

"**Trata de tomarlo con la mayor calma que puedas Rafael. Verás, Splinter me contó sobre todo el incidente con… Donatello, al parecer esa noche en que te atacó el perdió la cordura, antes de ir a tu habitación él, él llamó la atención de Miguel que corrió con Leonardo pero no pudieron hacer nada. Los ataco por sorpresa, luego fue a tu cuarto; por suerte Splinter escucho algo extraño y vino a verte, él lo atacó pero sabes que escapo. Logró curarte y ponerte el respirador antes que colapsaras por completo. Días después ataco a la pelirroja y una semana luego de eso intentó atacarme pero Splinter me encontró y me trajo aquí. Nadie sabe dónde está ahora, solo deja una clara firma a quien ataca, un "sonríe" en los espejos o un "ve adormir" escrito con sangre en las habitaciones de sus víctimas como en la tuya"**

Estaba en shock cuando ella termino de contarme todo, no quería creerlo pero algo me hiso mantener la calma, algo tan simple y ñoño como el hecho que me tomara la mano. A quien engañaba, me había enamorado de Karai

Pasaron los días, tortuosos y lentos, sobrellevando las terapias que mi padre y Karai me ofrecían. Ni bien pude caminar, Karai nos dijo que con algunos recursos que conservaba del clan del pie podíamos conseguir un nuevo lugar donde vivir, pues nadie quería quedarse en la alcantarilla. Ese lugar solo nos traía recuerdos amargos. Aceptamos, tomamos solo lo necesario y nos fuimos.

Conseguimos una casa algo alejada, tenía un sótano grande y pasábamos desapercibidos. Karai hacia las compras mientras Splinter y yo nos encargábamos del resto, todo empezaba a marchar bien creí que al fin todos empezaríamos de cero. Karai y yo nos volvimos más cercanos, cada vez me enamoraba más y más de ella, en especial en los patrullajes. Un día me decidí y…

Rafa: Karai, quiero decirte algo

Karai: ¿Qué es Rafael?

No le di más vueltas al asunto, la tome por la cintura y la besé, fue repentino un impulso tal vez pero fue la mejor decisión de mi mutante vida. Cuando nos separamos solo dije

Rafa: ¿Qué dices?

Karai: ¿Esta es tu forma de pedirme que salga contigo?

Rafa: No, esta es mi forma de pedirte que seas mi novia

Karai: En ese caso, tendré que pensarlo

Pero no se lo pensó mucho pues ella fue la que me robo el siguiente beso. La vida era bella en esos momentos. Poco a poco íbamos dándole indirectas a Sensei, él no es tonto por lo que sabíamos que se estaba haciendo a la idea, tenía tal confianza en nosotros que nos permitió seguir con los patrullajes como si nada. Talvez ese fue el error

Cerca de un mes después de hacernos novios, Karai y yo estábamos en una zona algo relajada de la ciudad, acabábamos de ver una película clandestinamente en un auto-cine cercano, era una noche perfecta… demasiado perfecta. El clan del pie nos embosco, al parecer Karai no había dejado muy conforme a Destructor y la quería de vuelta, aunque el muy cobarde no se atrevía a ir él mismo sino que mandó a Garra de Tigre y un par de robo-pies. La pelea fue dispareja desde el principio, y cuando termine con el último de esos inservibles pedazos de chatarra voltee, solo para encontrarme con Garra de Tigre cortando un costado del abdomen de "Mi Novia". La sangre me hirvió en el instante que lo Vi, corrí a auxiliarla dándole una reverenda patada al gato de porquería, me asegure que estuviera bien pero luego de eso, mi mente se nublo solo le dije

"**No quiero que veas Karai, Te amo mucho"**

Luego de eso taclee a ese gato con bufanda y los dos caímos del edificio donde estábamos peleando, no fui justo en esa pelea porque admito que le di más de un golpe bajo, y ese día rompí el trato que tenía con mi padre… "El trato de no matar"

"**No te perdonare por haber lastimado a Karai, herirla es un crimen muy grave, por eso, tu vida será tomada como pago."**

Levante mi Sai y comencé a apuñalarlo tanteas veces como pude, solo podía ver sufrimiento en la mirada de ese estúpido mutante, pero aun así seguí apuñalándolo hasta que murió, hasta que mis apuñaladas le arrebataron la vida, limpie la sangre de mi cuerpo subiendo a un edificio y rompiendo el deposito, el cuero de mi equipo fue el más rápido en limpiarse, la sangre se resbalaba con mucha facilidad sobre el cuero. Salí callejón, dejando el cuerpo de ese mutante en una gran bolsa dentro del basurero, y me encontré con Karai en la terraza donde le habían lastimado.

Ella estaba bien, había recibido antes ese tipo de golpes pero eso no me quitaba la preocupación. La levante y llevé hasta nuestra nueva casa junto con Splinter quien la curó y me dijo que estaría bien, ya cuando pude decirle unas palabras a solas le dije

"**Karai, no quería que te lastimaran y no quiero que vuelva a pasar. Pero, pero algo malo me pasa, me he dado cuenta y no quiero que por mi culpa te lastimen de nuevo… o algo peor."**

Ella me vio algo sorprendida, pero me aseguro que no importara que, estaríamos juntos y que nunca me abandonaría, yo solo pude jurarle, jurarle que nadie le volvería a lastimar. La bese y me fui a dar una ducha, me di cuenta de que no podía matarla, ella era todo lo que tenía en el mundo, era la única persona que amaba, pero, había disfrutado matar aquel tipo del callejón, pero, no podía matar a cualquier persona, decidí solo matar a las personas que lastimaran a los inocentes, personas que hicieran el mal a la gente que me importara, y sobre todo, que mataría a cualquier persona que tratara de dañar a Karai o a mi padre.

Pasaron los días, cada vez mataba a más personas, pero, era molesto tener que ducharme clandestinamente para no llegar lleno de sangre, así que conseguí un pantalón de cuero, luego matar fue menos molesto, una chaqueta y un pantalón, ambos de cuero, los cuales fácilmente podía limpiar con gasolina blanca que había conseguido hacía tiempo.

Matar se volvió un hábito cada vez más aburrido, matar con simples puñaladas de mi Sai era muy repetitivo, así que, fui empleando modos más retorcidos cada vez, a algunos los quemaba vivos con gasolina, a otros los "operaba" sin anestesia, a otros los obligaba a comerse sus propias tripas, a otros los cortaba en pedazos y se los echaba a los perros callejeros, pero nunca maté a ningún inocente, solo mataba criminales y malvivientes, ¿eso me hace un héroe, ¿no? Acabar con los criminales haciéndolos sufrir de las formas más horribles, cada día usaba formas más horribles y retorcidas para matar, llegaba a casa, limpiaba mi ropa de la sangre de los criminales y pasaba tiempo de calidad con Sensei y Karai, hasta que un día, la invite a cenar, como yo tenía planeado con ayuda de Splinter, la llevé a un lugar muy bello, a la luz de las velas, le dije "Karai, ya llevamos casi un año juntos, sé que eres el amor de mi vida, no sé cómo podría vivir sin ti, quiero proponerte algo." Me puse de rodillas y saque una sortija que el mismo Splinter me dio, dijo que era de Tang Sheng. "¿Quieres casarte conmigo?" Se emocionó, y con lágrimas en los ojos me dijo "Si Rafa, quiero casarme contigo." Salimos del lugar, no me había sentido tan feliz en toda mi vida, pero, un maldito robot del pie llegó con un arma y la apuñalo justo en el pecho. Ella no llevaba su armadura ese día, no había forma de parar ese filo del arma que le arranco la vida en un suspiro y con su vida, también se llevó lo que me quedaba de cordura y corazón.

Me llene de ira y odio, pero, no podía dejar a Karai allí sola, desangrándose y muriendo, corrí y la lleve a la antigua alcantarilla con los aparatos que ella misma me había puesto para curarme, pero ya era muy tarde, murió en mis brazos mucho antes de llegar. Fui a buscar al maldito bastardo que había iniciado eso, nunca olvidaría su rostro, su maldito y quemado rostro. Destructor. Llegue a la guarida de ese bastardo sin honor y le grite, "Me darás tu vida maldito bastardo, por tu culpa mi Karai está muerta, y pagaras con tu vida." Murió en el momento que terminé la frase, él y todo su estúpido clan, les dispare con el lanzamisiles portátil que Karai nos consiguió alguna vez. Pude escuchar perfectamente como todos se retorcían de dolor por las quemaduras, pero sabía que ese malviviente tenía más vidas que un gato, así que espere y como predije, ese cobarde estaba saliendo de las llamas aún con vida y con claras intenciones de huir, pero no se lo permití.

Baje a la altura donde él estaba y le dije

"**Tenías razón en algo Monstruo Deforme…**

Lo apuñale con mi Sai en el estomago

"**La venganza… **

Lo patee en la cabeza

"…**Te libera**

Lo que le hice después, no tiene nombre. Simplemente fue tan indescriptible como reconfortante para mí.

No me moleste en quitarme la sangre de encima, hoy no tenía mi conjunto de cuero a la mano. Llegue con Splinter y le dije que Karai estaba muerta, no le dije nada más. Tomé mis cosas y nunca más le he vuelto a ver.

Esa noche salí con mi traje de cuero ya puesto y le arrebate la vida a cuanto criminal se me pusiera enfrente, pero mi dolor… el recuerdo de Karai, ninguna muerte me aliviaba. Hasta que en mi furia, me cegué y sin poder contenerme maté a un inocente mi ropa estaba llena de sangre de un inocente niño, mis manos estaban llenas de sangre y mi mirada había cambiado, así que decidí hacer algo, tomé uno de mis shurikens y empecé a cortar un corazón en mi pecho, con la iniciales de Karai y su hora de muerte, nuestro aniversario y la fecha en la que nos conocimos, luego, fui por una aguja y un hilo a una farmacia donde espante a todo aquel quien me vio y me cosí los extremos de mis labios formando una sonrisa, para que nadie viera como sufro por dentro, cuando terminé salí de allí, para no volver jamás, ahora, vivo matando a todas las personas que sean felices, pero, cuando muera, no podré verla, pero, matar me consuela, si me ves, corre y no muestres tu felicidad, o morirás de una forma muy despiadada y retorcida, que no podrán distinguir tu cuerpo de cómo era antes de encontrarte conmigo, Homicidal Raph, el sobreviviente de Donnie The Killer.

"**Donnie, maldito bastardo… te veré en el infierno cuando ambos muramos"**

* * *

><p><strong>HASTA AQUÍ EL CAP<strong>

**Espero les haya gustado y les cause lindas pesadillas, por cierto no he podido responder los comentarios del cap anterior pero ni crean que no lo haré, solo tengan paciencia pliss**

**Ahora si, sigan comentando que el siguiente Cap puede ser de tu Creepy Favorita**

**Sin más sustos por ahora me despido**

**Mi amada perrito de Garfiel, espero te haya gustado tu regalo**

**Sayonara, Bye, Adiós y Aloha**


End file.
